Postwar Pairings
by cswimzott
Summary: "The Goblet of Unity? Seriously?" Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What a joke," she downed her drink in her annoyance. The newly enacted Marriage Law had them standing in the middle of the crowded gala; The Joining Ceremony was about to begin. "It was Kingsley's idea," Hermione sighed, trying to hide her fear. "This is a going to be a nightmare..."
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, a Marriage Law fic is something I always wanted to try. Only my second fic, let me know anything you like/dislike/I could improve on! Enjoy!

Ever since he'd taken the position years ago, Kingsley Shacklebolt had a bad habit of letting the Ministry planning all these war memorial ceremonies and fundraisers for charity foundations to help reconstruct. And while his efforts were nothing but commendable, his invitee list meant Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, were stuck playing host against their wills.

At first they had been enjoyable; Harry, Ron, and Hermione attended them together and met with officials and investors and donors. They smiled and spoke and thanked. They ate and drank and caught up with old friends. But soon enough Hermione began to realize it was more of a political move having the war heroes around than anything. The Ministry was forcing parties and events for the sake of showing their renewed strength and popularity, not so much in good governing tactics. It made Hermione sick.

But when she voiced her concerns to Harry and Ron, they couldn't have been more confused. Harry, always the hero, wasn't about to let Kingsley down. He was by his side all the time as Head Auror, ready to back anything and everything the Ministry wanted to do. And then there was Ron, the so-called love of her life, who was too busy loving his training as Keeper for the Cannons to really listen to her let alone what the Ministry was even holding galas about. He went for the social aspect and it suited him just fine. Their relationship ended soon after, go figure.

At least he'd found something he loved doing, she reminded herself with a sigh. Once she had stopped traveling with Ron on all his quidditch matches her career as an international journalist came to a halt. But then she'd taken her position as head of Special Forces under the department of Magical Law Enforcement and things actually felt right. She hadn't had time for any galas with the workload the job entailed and that was just fine by her.

Yet case after case of the violation of magical law in the form of abuse, neglect, and torture, Hermione was starting to see that the worse of the worst was still out there despite the end of Voldemort and the death eaters' reign. More needed to be done, more laws or people to enforce them, more education and an end to discrimination. Not to mention the mess the office was in when she got there; organization had not been her predecessor's strong suit.

She found herself too busy and reluctant to take up her free time with publicity stunts for the Ministry anymore. Thus it was her lack of attendance that had started to be an issue. She had managed to dodge every gala or event or fundraiser for the last 6 months, claiming she had to go out of the country for a case or dig up research deep in the Ministry Library. 6 months of no events until Monday, where she was given a personal escort to the Minister's office. The outlook was not good.

She sighed heavily as she got up from her desk and followed the short, plump witch with crooked glasses reluctantly down the long marble hallway to the elevators. When they finally made it to the top floor and got to the Minister's office, the Minister was not there. The annoyance was clear on Hermione's face until she spied another person waiting patiently in front of the large wooden desk.

"Harry!" she said, as she went over to give him a hug. He got up with a tired smile.

"Hey Hermione, long time no see," it had been almost a month since they'd seen each other.

"Any idea what this is about?" she asked, scanning his eyes for any hint of information. He was dressed in his auror's robes and his typical shaggy black hair fell across his forehead almost covering his scar.

"No idea. Haven't actually spoken to Kingsley in weeks since I took that case in Spain," he looked as tired as he sounded, bags forming grey spots under his eyes. "Any luck with that tip I was given back in August?" he asked.

"No unfortunately," she frowned. "I've been working that case double time but we are no closer to seeing how the werewolves connect with all the disappearances, especially since no one's spotted them anywhere in ages…"

"That's annoying," Harry was saying as the door opened once again.

Hermione's back was to the door, but when she turned to see who it was she was neither excited nor pleased. "Heya!" Ron said, giving Harry a clap on the back that practically knocked him over.

"Hey buddy," Harry said when he recovered and realized who it was. "Got away from practice for once, aye?"

They exchanged handshakes before Ron turned to Hermione. She wasn't surprised, with her and Harry being called here the Minister have something up his sleeve. But it had been some time since she and Ron had seen each other. They hadn't had a chance to really talk since breaking up and the tension was obvious.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you," his voice turned suddenly timid. The rumors hanging around their break up were all over the Prophet; most talking about how much better Ron could do or was doing with a myriad of other people. Despite the fact Ron and Hermione both knew what was truth and what wasn't, it still make him nervous nonetheless.

"Hello Ron," she gave a smile, but it felt too forced. She didn't think she held ill feelings towards him, but she didn't appreciate being in his presence this soon either. Feeling uncomfortable Ron started talking quidditch to Harry, so she wasn't going to be much use in the conversation anyway. She crossed her arms instead and walked over to look out the window.

A couple more minutes passed before the Minister's assistant came rushing in. "Oh, they're waiting for you in the conference room dears! Our mistake, no rush, come along!" she sang in a voice oddly similar to the trolley witch back on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Hermione exchanged curious looks; what did she mean, _they_ were waiting?

Ron simply smiled at the witch. "By all means, lead the way!" he said, and they followed her back along the hall they had come.

They passed several doors to their right before approaching the last door in the hall on which the witch knocked before opening. It was a large room with a huge wooden table and twelve beautifully carved wooden chairs seated neatly around. When the Golden Trio entered, they were not expecting most of the chairs to already be occupied.

The Minister sat at the head of the table, wearing his typical purple and gold robes. A stack of papers was haphazardly laid out in front of him. His hands were folded neatly in front of him when the three walked in, but he looked weary. To his left sat two ministry officials; Hermione recognized them from the Department of Magical Law. Next to them sat two more officials, one from the census bureau and another from the family affairs office.

On the other side of the table, Hermione recognized three of their former classmates: Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott, and Padma Patil. Ernie and Padma were talking quietly while Theo looked somewhat bored. On the end nearest them was Luna, looking as misty eyed as ever but she smiled when she saw Hermione enter. The Minister gestured for them to sit down in the three remaining seats.

"This is a curious group," Luna whispered when Hermione took the vacant one next to her.

"I'd say," Hermione said back, "I wonder why we're all here…"

Kinglsey cleared his throat, "Ah, now that we are all present… I must say thanks for joining me this morning. I know how difficult it is for you to all take time away from your busy schedules, but I wouldn't do it unless it was absolutely necessary."

A few of the group members looked around, some curious some nervous. Kingsley sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Alright, let's get started," Kingsley said and he turned to the people sitting on his left.

"For those of you who have not been acquainted, this is Regina Fangg and Winston Cross, they work in the department of Magical Law. They specialize in magical contracts and family law," they bowed their heads with matching smiles.

Hermione recognized Winston, she had consulted with him over a case dealing with marriage contracts several months ago. The Minister went on.

"And this is Tanya Woll, she works for our census team, Chief Data Analyst of births, deaths, and population densities. Sees trends and the like," Kingsley pointed to the woman seated beside Winston. Her hair was cropped short by her ears but its bright pink appearance reminded Hermione of Tonks. She smiled a toothy grin and gave a wave. For the Minister being so distraught, it was weird that the ministry officials were so happy; it made Hermione nervous.

"And last we have Benjamin Turry, Bloodline Analyst for Family Affairs," he stated, knowing the title would make half the room cringe. "He keeps track of magical blood and the lineages that are throughout the population," the small man nodded around at them all. He was bald and his big, black mustache curled on the ends. He wore a green bow tie.

"The rest of you, I know you are all well acquainted but it wouldn't hurt to just introduce you to everyone," Kingsley said turning to the other side of the table.

"Ms. Patil is a leading official on policy drafting here at the Ministry. Mr. Macmillan is part of the Department of Mysteries, dealing with Magical Artifact Research. And Mr. Nott here works for St. Mungos, Head of the Potions Department," Kingsley said going down the line. "Next we have Ms. Lovegood, a Charms Expert for the Department of Mysteries, and well, last we have the Golden Trio but we sort of all know what you three do," he said, giving them a weak smile.

A silence filled the room, the tension as tight as a string. "Right, so all of you are here because the Wizengamot has decided a new policy must be enacted. Please know I was not on their side on this and I did fight in all your defense," Kingsley said, addressing the young witches and wizards he had fought alongside of. He sighed again.

"The Wizengamot asked me to meet with you all because you can contribute in some way to… the Marriage Act," Kingsley managed. He looked as distraught as the entire room suddenly was.

The tension in the room broke like shattered glass. Ron, his face confused beyond belief spoke first, "What! This has to be a joke!"

"A law to force us to marry?! How crazy!" Padma protested before Hermione was up and out of her seat.

"After all we've done for the wizarding community?!" Hermione yelled, the anger contorting her features, "It's unethical Minister, it's completely unfair-"

"Minister, this- this is surely asking quite a lot…." Harry began cutting her off, keeping his voice calm and trying to be diplomatic. It was obvious he was restraining from yelling; he and Ginny were planning to get married next fall.

Luna's jaw was set tight when she finally spoke, trying to give a level-headed response, "Minister have you considered the consequences-"

"This is absurd!" Ernie Macmillan offered, putting a fist on the table.

"Absurd is right," Nott stated simply, finally bothering to look at the group.

"Calm down please!" the Minister managed, letting authority find its way back into his voice. "Please, just relax people. I know it is not the most ideal situation but they are insistent," he eyed the ministry officials across the table with irritation, "I have tried to persuade the Wizengamot differently but… they believe with all the violence still occurring and the drop in the number of magical bloodlines that it is the only way… these ministry workers have brought the statistics to my attention and I can't say they aren't grim," he mentioned. "The war has devastated the magic here and this solution seems the most realistic."  
"And what if we don't want to?" Ernie asked seriously. "I'm not sure I'm about to help you with this, it's terrible Minister."

Hermione piped up, "You cannot force us to help you, Minister-"

"Look, you don't have a choice and I'm sorry," the Minister said, a deep sigh coming from his lips. "You must agree, they expect you all to cooperate. Especially you three," he said looking at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "They believe with you three on board people will be unwilling to distrust it."

"Even if we distrust it?" Hermione said viciously.

"Unfortunately yes," Kingsley managed. He gave her an apologetic look.

"And if we don't cooperate?" it was Nott's turn to fight back. His voice was low but stern.

The Minister looked solemn. "You will be dismissed from the wizarding community," gasps and wide eyed stares of disbelief filled the room, "Please remember, this is not my choice. I fought to make this better but all I could do was negotiate fairness…"

At this Hermione crossing her arms, her anger not subsiding. The unfairness in the situation seemed to gather in the young witches and wizards and the air felt thick with disagreement. Before anyone could say anything, it was Harry's brave and steady voice that filled the room.

"Alright then Minister, do I dare ask what fairness you ended up getting on our behalf?" he asked.

The Minister nodded. "Yes, of course. Well, random pairing would be both unwise and dangerous. That was my first objection when they suggested a charm to link up couples. They also wanted to assign couples themselves," he gave the group the look of incredulity that he had given the Wizengamot. "So I came up with a better alternative. The only real just way was something that would link up the best possible personalities and individuals, the ones most likely to succeed, to thrive, to be compatible. We have spells and enchantments we can use to aid this, ones the people in this room specialize in so as to create the perfect object."

"An object?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious. Her voice carried a snarky bite to it that made even Harry give her some space.

As Kingsley looked around, he could tell the group was still not sold. "Think of it like the Goblet of Fire but for marriage," Kingsley said.

"You've got to be bloody joking," Ron stated what the entire group was thinking.

This was going to be a long meeting…

It was nearly 9 o'clock at night when the details were finally worked out, much to the irritation of the seven young witches and wizards who would no doubt be amongst the group required to marry under its pretenses. They were also the group required to make the Goblet of Unity, as the Minister so aptly named the object, to use in the Joining Ceremony in 30 days' time.

The Goblet of Unity was going to be fashioned to choose pairs of witches and wizards by sheer compatibility, all in fairness. While it intended to mix bloodlines, it would incorporate several aspects of the Amortentia potion as well as charms for compatibility and personality matching. Theo, Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron would see to it that the spells worked in cooperation to make matches. The goblet itself, becoming a magical artifact, would be put under rigorous tests and protections to ensure no tampering could take place, done by Padma and Ernie.

Feeling completely drained and still unnerved, the meeting adjourned; Hermione headed home, her mind swimming. She walked to the elevator with Luna and Padma. They were talking quietly about whether or not people would protest this. She sighed as the doors closed, unsure about it all and not wanting to talk. She needed time to think.

Harry, Ron, Ernie, and Nott walked downstairs to the Floo. "This is crazy," Ron said over his shoulder, still not believing what was going on.

"What am I going to tell Ginny?" Harry stated bluntly, the worry taking over his voice.

"Shit mate," Ron said, "She's going to be devastated if you two aren't paired!"

"Devastated is an understatement," Harry assured him.

"But how can they ignore stuff like that? You can't be the only couple already engaged," Ernie mentioned as they kept walking.

"Oh I'm sure we aren't," Harry said, "But they don't care. It's a solution for them."

"A solution? I still don't get to what exactly," Ernie said, "Having fewer magical people in the world can't be the most urgent problem our society faces."

"It's a solution to putting the bad kids in their place," it was Nott who spoke.

"What?" Ernie said in disbelief. They'd reached the lobby.

Ron looked at the Slytherin suspiciously. "You mean to ensure you guys don't go plotting a repeat?"

'Now Ron, come on, don't just-" Harry was starting to say, but Nott had already turned around to face Ron.

Nott narrowed his eyes making the blue in them look like steel. "Look Weasley, I'm not proud of my past, but I've done much to repay the debt. And still am," he sighed. "But I cannot say the same of some of my old friends or, more often than not, their families…"

Harry looked from Ron to Nott and back again. They'd reached the fireplaces but it didn't appear like anyone was about to disappear just yet. Ron stood with his chest out as he searched for a rebuttal.

Harry slid his wand into his hand out of habit; no need for anything to get out of hand, even if he did believe Theo when he said he was trying to make amends. He knew Theo Nott deciding to go into medicine and taking the position at St. Mungos was a big deal. He had already surpassed research goals and was beginning a new clinical trial for severe Cruciatus-effected patients. He was definitely trying.

Nott stepped up to the nearest fireplace. "But it's not like you can just forget Potter and Granger are working their asses off because people are still being stupid and ignorant," the flames turned green and Nott paused before stepping into them. "And marrying Slytherins off to muggleborns? It's not a fix."

He vanished leaving Harry, Ron, and Ernie to stand in the empty lobby with his chilling words.


	2. Chapter 2

shorter chapters make life easier. enjoyy.

~23 Days Until the Ceremony~

Hermione sat in her flat by the fire, attempting to look over research done on the whereabouts of the werewolves from the tip off Harry had received weeks ago. She had sent two of her case workers to dig up any information they could, yet she was finding it too hard to concentrate. She was exhausted after having to extend her normal work day to accommodate working on the Goblet of Unity and it was taking up so much of her time that it was all she could think about.

It was a crazy plan; she understood the Minister's reluctance too, he was a smart man. He knew this wouldn't be the solution to all the problems the Ministry was still facing with blood purity and ignorance and violence. Not to mention it was by far asking too much of these young, war stricken kids… herself and her friends included. Well, they weren't really kids anymore, were they? She put her head in her hands, sighing.

 _Who will I be paired with?_ she wondered for the hundredth time. A few months ago, she might have guessed Ron, what with the way they had been so inseparable after the war. But time unraveled their differences and she couldn't really say she wasn't happier now on her own…

Ron would have made sense in the pureblood aspect of it too, she remembered, as she considered how the goblet was supposed to take blood status into account too. Half the purpose of this law was to make sure magical lineage was maintained somehow yet even marrying off what few muggleborns were left didn't guarantee they'd produce magical children… or even have children for that matter, she considered for the first time. And it wasn't unknown that purebloods could have squibs too. She sighed again.

As Hermione sat, lost in thought, she completely ignored the fire which started to crackle and burst in front of her. In seconds the flames turned green and out stepped a very unhappy red head who looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione said, seeing her best friend and knowing that Harry must have finally told her.

"It's awful Hermione, simply awful!" Ginny sobbed, collapsing into Hermione's open arms.

"I would have figured you'd be angry more than upset," Hermione ventured.

Hermione caught her friend's words through the raking tears, "I-I was, believe me. Harry saw the brunt of it but, but then I got all emotional because… what-what if Harry and I aren't chosen for each other?"

Hermione hadn't thought that far through; how many other couples were already happy and would have this law tear them apart? So many people would be hurt…

"Not to mention you!" Ginny started, looking up at Hermione with tear stained cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not quite sure what Ginny meant by her words.

"Don't think you can fool me Hermione, you're acting all brave but this stupid law is going to mix bloodlines. You've got to be scared!"

"Nervous, yes," Hermione considered but her fear and anger had finally dissipated. She already tried to fight this law and had lost on all fronts. She hadn't let Kingsley or the Wizengamot hear the end of it, owls and personal meetings and arguments. But they weren't going to give it up, the Wizengamot was decided; and as a member of the Golden Trio she really had no choice. "Gin, I have to agree to this, I tried to argue, to fight it and change it and do everything I could but-"

Ginny's strangled voice cut her off. "But Hermione… you're-you're going to end up a death eater's wife!"

The words were spoken so true but felt so harsh. They made her heart drop. Her eyes grew much too wide as she never considered her friend's notion before. The fear crept in much too fast. Knowing what her best friend faced, what they all faced; she wrapped her arms around Ginny tighter.

…

~2 Weeks Until the Ceremony~

It was late Friday night when the team finally finished their work for the day and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Making the Goblet of Unity was taking a lot more effort than expected and the exhaustion was starting to show. Even Kingsley felt bad for them and wrote up a proposal to give them all bonuses. The Wizengamot seemed annoyed by it but he wouldn't let them get away without signing it.

"This is getting ridiculous," Theo said as narrowed in on three open bar stools and began waving for the bartender to come over. He eyed him uneasily before taking his order, but upon seeing Luna behind Theo, he smiled.

"Yeah, I am so behind on all my other work," said Padma, taking a seat. She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. Ron, Harry, and Ernie stayed standing and took the glasses Theo offered them eagerly.

"You could say that again," Hermione huffed as she stood beside her old classmates and grabbed a glass too. "I had at least six owls on my desk and two case workers waiting for me when I snuck to my office during lunch."

"Yeah, as much as this little break has been nice," Harry mentioned, "I'm leaving my team in Spain with two new recruits. Not the smartest move on my part…" he took a sip of the glass.

Ron looked like he was trying to find some encouraging words. "2 weeks guys. That's all we got left. At least there's that."

"Does wedding season get your knickers all flustered Weasley?" Theo laughed rather sarcastically after he downed his glass. He raised a hand for another round and the bartender came right over. Harry chuckled as he reached into his pocket and threw a few gold galleons to him.

Ron gave Harry a nudge with his elbow. "Well of course not, but it doesn't do well to sit her moping like moaning Myrtle. Isn't the most stressful part figuring out who we're going to be paired with?" he looked around the group to see if they agreed.

Padma and Luna shrugged. "You're probably right," Ernie said then, taking a second glass. "Especially since we've been placing all these compatibility charms that were originally made to be accurate. Makes you wonder…"

"Am I the only one thinking our old Hogwarts houses are already going to be a dead giveaway though?" Ernie said. "We've been sorted by our traits already."

"One would think," Theo pondered out loud.

"But every person doesn't fit the cookie cutter mold for each house," it was Harry who reminded them of this. "I could have been in more than one house, the Sorting Hat told me himself."

"Mate, that's because you were half Voldy at that point," Ron laughed. His joke made Theo, Ernie, and Luna chuckle but Harry didn't seem to find it very funny; he rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his glass again.

"Harry's right though, the Sorting Hat told me he'd considered placing Parvati in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. And that I would have made an interesting addition to Slytherin. I think it's all relative. We've all changed a lot since sorting," Padma told them.

"You could say that again," Theo said under his breath. Ron snorted.

"Fancy yourself more like a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw Nott?" Ron asked jokingly. "Bronze seems a grand color for you."

"Doesn't matter," Theo stated, "it's my pureblood that's on everyone's mind. Mine and all the other old Slytherins. Not which house I'd fit in now. Not my real attributes which are vastly different from my dumb, adolescent self."

"Well Theo, it's not like compatibility charms account for blood status. These spells and enchantments we are doing won't ensure bloodlines mix. The bloodlines could remain the same for all we know," Hermione stated, irritation in her voice. "And to be frank, I don't think the Wizengamot even realizes."

She wanted so much to believe her own words; ever since Ginny visited her it was all she could think about, the possibly of being paired with an ex-death eater. She had considered all the boys in their year who were pureblood, desperate that her easy friendship with Neville could work itself into a marriage or that perhaps her and Ron could sort some of their problems out in the long run. She would even take Dean Thomas or maybe Lee Jordan too, they were half-bloods. Anything but Slytherins seemed viable options; maybe Theo wouldn't be so bad if anyone from that house… he had said he'd changed; how many other Slytherins were now tolerable to be around, she wondered seriously…

"Hermione, hello?" Harry was saying to her, as she shook out of her reverie. She hadn't realized that, in her tiredness, she'd completely missed hearing what Luna had said in response to her comment.

"Sorry," she managed. "What were you saying?" she drank the rest of her glass and Padma grabbed another from off the bar to hand to her. When Hermione looked hesitant, Padma nodded her insistence and pushed the glass toward her.

"I agreed with you, I don't think they've realized that in using pairing spells and Amortentia and all the other additions, they aren't going to necessarily get muggleborns paired with purebloods and half-bloods," Luna explained.

"So how is this supposed to help the wizarding community grow again?" laughed Ron, now onto his third glass. His cheeks were beginning to get rosy.

"I guess by insisting on marriage they think we'll have kids right away too," Ernie suggested.

"Thank Merlin that's not written into the law," Theo said with a little too much relief in his voice. "A ring on my finger is plenty."

"About the rings," Ernie brought up rather reluctantly. "The Minister gave me a special request the Wizengamot wants…"

"And what's that? The rings bound us together, never letting couples separate more than a couple feet?" Theo said, the sarcasm oozing from his lips.

"Not quite," Ernie said, "but the rings we all are getting, they're going to be enchanted. The Wizengamot is giving us a year to see if the pairings work and the rings will keep track of how the couple is fairing."

Luna, Padma, and Hermione stood, mouths open. "Um, how and what are they keeping track of, per say?" Ron asked, confused.

"They're having my department work on them, but they're going to start out as simple rings. But then, as you get closer and your bond becomes stronger, the ring becomes stronger," Ernie explained. "He only told me yesterday…" He looked at the bottom of his glass, apologetic for keeping the information from them.

"Well that's an added twist," Padma sighed.

"So after a year, if the bond is weak, what happens?" Hermione asked. Did they expect to just have a redo of the whole ceremony for those whose bonds didn't work? What if only 1 bond didn't work?

"I don't know," Ernie told them. "Kingsley didn't say so much. Just made me start doing research on how it'll work. I ended up giving the work to the Department of Metalwork within my department because I didn't know what to do. They are honest workers at least, I've worked with them multiple times."

"What an interesting addition…" Hermione sounded as sarcastic as Theo had been, a her shoulders slouching with the added irritation this whole ceremony was causing. Was going to cause.

"Screw it, this whole thing is bonkers," Padma mumbled.

The circle grew quiet as the reality sunk in deeper. Not only would they be paired up but then bonded with special rings? What would the rings even mean for the pairs? The future was looking ever more grim for them all. Harry put an arm around Hermione when he saw her looking down at her glass, a line of fear growing across her forehead. She hadn't told him about what Ginny had said to her, but she wondered if Ginny had already talked with Harry about it anyway.

When Hermione looked at everyone else, she saw much of the same agitation. Padma had her head in her hands and Theo was twirling a ring on his finger, looking off in the distance trying to hide the worry in his blue eyes. Ron sighed before draining his glass and Ernie was shifting back and forth on his feet nervously, paying too much attention to the bartender as he was made a drink.

Luna looked around the circle, trying to find light in the darkness ahead of them all. Her soft voice was comforting as she spoke, "well at least one thing came of this whole ordeal; they've managed to make friends out of us all."

"I guess that's something," Ernie searched for confirmation in the faces around him.

"Yes," Harry said, trying to smile. "It's true, even for you Nott." Theo looked up at this, a little embarrassed and uncertain of the truth of it.

"Perhaps their bigger plan was something along these lines," Hermione realized then. "Or maybe this is a complete accident."

"Cheers to accidents," Theo stated loudly, holding his glass out. They all clinked, weak laughter coming to the circle as a whole. It was all they had in this dreary night, 2 weeks before all their lives would change. They were holding onto all they could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Hopefully I get more of this up soon, but for now, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~10 Days Until the Ceremony~

Hermione rushed through the lobby of the Ministry, coffee in hand and her bag shouldered across her arm, trying to read the document that had just been owled to her on her way downtown. The little white owl that found her on her morning commute reminded her an awful lot of Hedwig as it struggled to carry the folder; she gave it a bit of her muffin for its efforts and felt a little sad when it flew from her shoulder minutes later.

The folder in question, she realized upon opening it as she walked across the lobby, was a possible lead on the werewolf case and she couldn't wait until she got to her desk. She was busy skimming the contents quite eagerly when she found herself placing a hand into the nearest closing elevator door to stop it so she could get on. She hadn't had much time lately for case work, but this morning was going to be devoted solely to it. She couldn't be happier to get away from all the Marriage Law nonsense still in the works.

Hermione's hair was back in a lovely bun but in her rush, a few tendrils of hair came loose and she was still juggling the folder with all its papers, trying not to spill coffee everywhere. A bell dinged signaling the arrive of the elevator; Hermione didn't even bother to look up when she entered the open doors. When the doors had closed with her inside, someone behind her gave a chuckle at the sight in front of them. It was this that drew her away from the folder and when she turned, shock found its way to her face. She blinked, realizing she was alone in an elevator with none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was taller than she remembered, but his sharp features looked as dignified as they always had. His hair was longer than it had been in school, she realized, and it wasn't slicked back but rather combed neatly in a wave of white blonde. He wore an expensive black sports jacket over his recently pressed shirt and tie. His golden cuff links practically glittered in the light. His hands were in his pockets but she could just see a shine of emeralds on a gold wristwatch. The slight smile on his lips annoyed her to no end.

"Why am I not surprised that Hermione Granger, grown up and a career woman at that, is still bustling about with her nose in a book?" he said, his voice steady and casual. The lightness in his grey eyes mesmerized her for a minute before she came to her senses.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It's a folder," she said holding it up. "And ah, an expensive suit and the same old smirk, you haven't changed much either Malfoy," she noted, feeling the confidence of her comeback.

He smirked at her in spite of it. "Well, well, Granger's grown a tongue. I better watch out," he said. "You work here now, aye? I was wondering why _Magical Interrelations_ seemed to be a dull read as of late."

She was confused at his change of subject and the compliment he paid her about the magazine she used to write for. It was one of the most prestigious ones out there but she hadn't expected Malfoy to be an avid reader of her articles. They were usually argumentative and lengthy.

"Travel lost its fun when I was only seeing quidditch pitches," she explained, noticing his eyebrow raising; she paused, not meaning to reveal so much. "I... I am now the Head of Special Forces for the Department of Law Enforcement, if you want to know."

"That's very admirable. I expected nothing less, you have always been whole-heartedly determined in anything that you're passionate about," he said kindly and she was taken aback. Not a single remark about Ron, as the quidditch pitch comment surely tipped him off and he was being kind?! Was this the same Draco Malfoy she had known years ago, the snivelling Slytherin who hated her beyond a doubt?

At her look of confusion he chuckled again. "Sorry, something wrong? Time makes fools of us both Granger, but change is never a bad thing. Relax."

"Okay…" she said hesitantly. "You're just... you... this is quite the change, don't you think? Why are you here of all places?" she blurted out trying to lessen her shock and wondering what he was actually doing with his life now. The Ministry did not seem like the place for him.

"To answer your first question, it may come as a surprise, but despite the fact my jacket and my facial expressions have remained the same, my personality certainly has not. For the better, I'm sure we can both agree," Draco said simply. "As to my whereabouts, well I happen to have a meeting with the Minister, not really sure what it's about. I believe he wants Malfoy Enterprise as a sponsor for some event or the like, but I can hardly think the Wizengamot will be on board," he said, sounding irritated.

A bell dinged and the elevator came to a halt. Draco Malfoy took a step forward. "As the CEO for the last six years, it is I who must confront the dragon, ironically enough. Wish me luck," he said as the doors slid open and he stepped out into the hall.

"Good luck?" Hermione said uncertainly. She was still in awe at the vast change in the man she had once hated so viciously. Was this an act or was it all true? She wondered as she turned back to press the button for her floor.

She hear his voice once more as the doors were getting ready to close. "And Granger," he smirked, "try to get some sleep, those purple spots under your eyes are not your friend."

And with that the doors were shut. Hermione stood, her bag slowly slipping down her arm in the silence of the elevator. She stared at the silver doors, her mind swimming.

~7 Days Until the Ceremony~

Ginny stood looking in a mirror at the beautiful black dress she had picked out. She turned left, tilting her head in the light and taking in all the angles as the fabric flowed around her.

Hermione had taken the rest of the day off, it being Friday and all, so she could go with Ginny to find something nice to wear to the ceremony. Plus it gave her time away from dealing with the remaining preparations for the Goblet. It was practically done, they just had a few minor tweaks still in the works.

"I really don't know why you wanted to take time to do this," Hermione said again, watching Ginny's reflection. She looked beautiful but the frown on her face didn't budge. "This isn't going to make you feel better Gin."

"I'm aware," she stated. "But at least it's giving me something to occupy my mind." Ginny turned again and then stepped back towards Hermione, waiting for her opinion.

"It's lovely, but black? Really?" she asked, looking at the vibrant red dress that hung as a second option on the dressing room hook.

"Yes black. It could be my funeral, might as well dress appropriately," Ginny didn't flinch or laugh, so Hermione knew she was serious.

Hermione frowned. "Ginny, come on, don't say that… it's… it's not going to be like that."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. What if I'm paired with Blaise Zabini or Marcus Flint or some shithead like that, huh?"

"Ginny," Hermione said, noting the seriousness in her friend's voice, "I doubt you guys have much in common. Don't forget, I'm helping make this goblet thing," Hermione said walking over and handing Ginny the red dress to try on instead. "The parts of Amortentia we are using are the attraction charms, the ones that tell you real things you find attractive and significant in your perfect person."

Ginny looked unamused as she grabbed the dress and went back behind the curtain.

Hermione sighed. "I know for a fact what Harry smelled 6th year in Potions class. Your perfume was top on his list and you still wear that same one to this day."

Ginny had a blush on her cheek when she came out in the red dress. A small smile pushing itself through the worry on her features. "Seriously? You think we're a match, like really?" When she looked in the mirror, the red dress looked much better on her than the black. Hermione gave her a welcome nod.

"Sure," Hermione reassured her. "I know you both so well. If there was anyone I was sure about being paired, it's you two. Honest. And Harry will love that dress."

Ginny stepped away from the mirror and went to hug Hermione. "Thanks Hermione, really." They stood together for some time before Ginny let go. She went to take the dress off and when she reemerged she walked back over to Hermione and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Honestly though, I've been racking my brain for anyone that would make sense being paired to you and I've come up blank. Like there's no one good enough, I'm convinced!" Ginny blinked. "Like _maybe_ Neville?"

Hermione gave a weak laugh. "I can't say I haven't been thinking about it either… especially considering all the purebloods that are out there. Maybe your brother and I will be back together in the near future," she reasoned, gauging Ginny's reaction to that.

"As much as I loved the idea of you as my sister-in-law, I saw how the few differences you guys did have made things really complicated," Ginny frowned.

Hermione just shrugged. Ron wouldn't be the worst option, she could do it. Probably. Ginny had walked over to the nearest clothing rack and was pursuing dresses for Hermione when she pulled out a dark green one that went down to the floor. It was ugly. "But my brother would be better than a Slytherin, that's for sure."

At this Hermione was reminded of the blonde she'd ran into in the elevator. "Merlin, I forgot to tell you! Speaking of Slytherins, guess who I saw at the Ministry earlier this week?"

"Pansy, our dearest old friend?" Ginny laughed as she thrust the green dress back on the rack.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione stated clearly and waited for Ginny's reaction. Ginny stopped what she was doing and whipped her head around; her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair.

"You're kidding!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought he fell off the face of the Earth after his trial! Where's he been, living as a recluse in the manor all this time?" she went back to look at the rack, pulling out a dark blue dress and holding it up towards Hermione with consideration.

"Well you're not going to believe this, _he was nice to me Ginny,"_ Hermione said. "Genuinely nice. To the point he had to remind me that I wasn't dreaming. You wouldn't have guessed it was him by listening to him talk. He still looks much the same, more mature but same sneer and blonde hair," Hermione recalled, thinking back a few days. Maturity had actually softened his features just enough to be handsome, if she hadn't known how vile he could be. She shook her head. Wow, Malfoy and 'handsome,' now that was a strange thought…

Ginny had walked back over to Hermione, draping three dresses across her lap. "That's crazy, I can't believe he even ventured to talk to you let alone was nice! Maybe it was someone else using polyjuice," she laughed. "What was he doing at the Ministry anyway, another trial?"

"No, he was invited to meet with the Minister," Hermione said, still confused over that. She went behind the curtain to put on the first dress. It was pink and she already hated it. "Said he guessed they wanted Malfoy Enterprise as a sponsor or something."

"You don't think he's going to sponsor the Joining Ceremony do you?" Ginny asked as Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain with a frown. The dress was pretty but it was too big to be tasteful on Hermione's slim frame.

"Wouldn't that be the most logical guess?" Hermione told her. "I'm sure it's the Wizengamot trying to make it seem like everyone who is someone is going to be on board for this law," she reasoned before Ginny gave a thumbs down. She went back behind the curtain to take the dress off.

"Merlin, I guess he'll be at the ceremony won't he?" Ginny's eyes grew wide.

Hermione paused, a hint of fear coming to her. "I hadn't considered that," she said nervously. She grabbed the next dress, it was black and had a long flowing skirt that draped in big waves.

"Merlin be with the witch that gets paired with him," Ginny said. "Can you imagine coming home to Malfoy Manor and that blonde prick every night?!"

Hermione bit her lip as she wiggled out of the pink dress, "Oh Merlin, the Manor…"

"Yeah, as much as you're saying he's all changed or whatever Hermione, I find it difficult to believe all the shit he's done has just disappeared from his personality all together," Hermione heard Ginny's words from behind the curtain.

"I… you're probably right," Hermione said, not wanting to doubt either side of things. She couldn't deny the optimist in her that was always searching for the good in everyone, yet she couldn't forget who they were talking about. They knew Malfoy well.

"And like I said, no one's seen him in forever, at least I haven't," Ginny reminded her. "It's not like he's been at the other Ministry events or we would have seen him and confirmed this niceness long before now. We've been to all the events and parties, with the exception of you as of late."

"Yeah well, let's just say even though I work for the Ministry I don't fully support their use of galas and events for their own popularity," muttered Hermione from behind a bunch of fabric. She was trying to get the dress down her shoulders.

"I thought we'd fixed the corruption leftover after the war by appointing new officials and the like, but I'm not so sure we did enough now…" When Hermione got the dress on she finally stepped out from behind the curtain and took a look in the mirror. It was a fairly nice choice, she had to admit.

"That's not bad," Ginny pointed out as she attempted to straighten the overflowing bottom which had bunched around Hermione's knees. "And I'm with you on the popularity thing. I think we need to convince some of those older members of the Wizengamot that they need to retire," Ginny said seriously.

"They're too stubborn to retire, they believe they know what's best for our generation and then next. That was fine after war, their guidance was needed and appreciated immensely," Hermione explained.

"But now… well, they're restraining the wizarding world from coming into its own," Hermione sighed finally voicing her opinion out loud. The skirt of the dress wouldn't straighten and Ginny was growing frustrated; she gave up and sat back down. Hermione was losing hope, not just on finding a dress.

She went back to the dressing room to try on the last dress, a simple dark blue one made of soft fabric that she rather liked. "Let's just tell Kingsley and have him fire them all," suggested Ginny with a laugh.

"I wish he could," Hermione said. "Too bad there's a balance of power, the whole point of the Wizengamot you know."

"Yeah, yeah, this is why I'm not in politics, too many little details," Ginny waved a dismissive hand.

"That and you're the best chaser the Harpies have had in centuries, but whatever," smiled Hermione. The compliment was well accepted and Ginny smiled, blushing. When Hermione came out from behind the curtain, Ginny nodded her approval. The dress fit well in the all the right places.

"I like this one the best. Come on, let's go get lunch, I'm starving," Ginny said, realizing it was now getting into late afternoon. She grabbed the other dresses and left to put them back on the rack.

Hermione blinked, admiring her friend's quick decisions. She had always liked how Ginny let her instincts guide her; it was what made her such a good quidditch player and friend. She took one last look in the mirror and tried to smile. One week, she thought, that's all we've got. One week before everything changes…

Sighing she walked back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. When she drew back the curtain one last time, a hanger caught and she watched as the dark green dress Ginny had pulled out earlier fell to the floor. Hermione reached down to pick it up. As she stared at the dark green fabric she became transfixed, reminded of Malfoy's tie.

He sure was something, surfacing back into reality all of a sudden. She had always thought that causal conversation and compliments were beyond his scope of ability and yet, there he had been, giving her all the courtesy in the world.

But a twinge of suspicion nagged at her mind; he was as pureblood as they come and a Slytherin no doubt. Ginny was right, they couldn't forget his past; the cunning and ambitious side of him might still be playing a part. And that's what worried her. With the Joining Ceremony close at hand, she found herself wondering which unlucky witch would be paired with him.

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny shouted from the front of the store and she was suddenly shaken back to reality. She thrust the dress back onto the rack; she didn't want to dwell on the old classmate more than necessary. Grabbing the dress she wanted, she headed for the counter. She didn't want to dwell on the ceremony much either.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Draco Malfoy walked down the street, checking his watch to see if he was late. It was only two thirty-five and he had drinks with Theo Nott in ten minutes at The Black Cat. It was a bar just outside the city center that had killer fire whiskey and an even better happy hour.

As he walked, he considered all the questions still rushing through his mind from the meeting he'd had with the Minister a few days ago. He couldn't believe the audacity of the Wizengamot. A Marriage Law sounded like something his father and all his dumb little friends would could up with, not the current wizards and witches he knew sat upon the high court since the war was over. When he'd owled Theo about it, Theo had informed him that, sadly, he already knew; they were meeting up to discuss the matter more.

When he got inside it appeared to be quite empty but Draco knew it wouldn't be long before people would be out of work and the bar would be full. He found Theo in a corner, a drink already in his hand.

When Draco walked up he handed him another glass from off the bar and smiled. "Hello Draco."

"Theo," Draco said, taking the glass and having a sip.

"Aye mate, how are you?" the weariness leaking out of Theo's mouth then.

"Alright, given the circumstances... how's the Healer life treating you lately?" It had only been a week since they last saw each other and while they both knew why they were meeting up, their upbringings held their courtesies in place, even now.

Theo rolled his eyes. "It would be great if I'd actually been doing much healing. I told you I already knew about this preposterous decree, but it's because I'm one of the ones working on it," Theo explained. "Sorry I didn't tell you or Blaise or anything, it wasn't my choice but they asked for discretion and I've been so busy..."

Draco sighed. "Ah, discretion," his voice was snide as he shot Theo a look of understanding. They'd heard that before from the Ministry, specifically concerning their own trials. Needless to say, there wasn't much discretion then. He was surprised the Ministry had been able to keep the law so hush hush thus far.

Theo only nodded. "Yeah, if I'd have known being Head of Potions would have demanded so much from me I wouldn't have taken the position."

"Now that's a lie," Draco corrected instantly. It wasn't until after the war his best friend's talents emerged but Draco knew he loved what he did; if only Draco had the knack for something as noble. He had been fairly good at potions, but not that good. He sighed before shaking away the thought and taking a sip of his drink.

"Fine, it is," Theo said reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean making this whole goblet thing isn't absolutely ridiculous. I should be back at St Mungos..."

Draco wanted to laugh at the whole ordeal. He had when Kingsley told him about the Goblet of Unity and the details of the law but it still sounded so absurd. Did they even consider the chaos the law could bring?

It was common knowledge there were still families that didn't accept that Voldemort had lost; he couldn't be the only one reading about the disappearances of muggleborns and muggles that kept creeping into the _Daily Prophet_ , even now after the war was over for some years.

This law would certainly upset those families and the people responsible for the disappearances. It might even increase those disappearances, increase violence. He sighed then. As much as he didn't want to believe this was happening, here was one of his best friends, confirming it. He couldn't doubt the twinge of fear that crept up his spine just then.

Draco swirled the ice in his glass. " _The Joining Ceremony: A Marriage Law Celebration_ Kingsley called it," Draco gave a short, empty laugh. "Sponsored by none other than Malfoy Enterprise and Weasley's Wizard Weazes Incorporated. What a bloody event."

"Merlin that is a mouthful. I can't believe the Minister wanted your company to sponsor it. He's really trying to get participation from everyone of import, that's for sure," said Theo, draining his glass. "Makes sense, when you consider the Wizengamot is just trying to ensure magical bloodlines stay intact and all…" Theo raised his eyebrows, his voice overwhelmingly sarcastic.

Draco rolled his eyes, as unconvinced as Theo. He leaned over the bar, searching for the bartender to order them another round. "So that's what they calling it these days, aye? When we were still on the dark side of things, Voldemort had another name for wanting to 'ensure magical bloodlines'," the disgust in his voice evident.

"Yeah, but Voldy's plan didn't include the muggleborns and half-bloods," Theo reminded him. "At least everyone's in the same boat here."

"It's still wrong, even with the inclusion," Draco said, as the bartender finally came over. He set two more glasses down in front of them and Draco laid down a few gold coins. The bartender smiled as he walked away, the large tip Draco left not going unnoticed.

"Obviously," Theo stated. "But we have all changed a lot since the war."

Draco agreed, "Us more than anyone probably but it's not like everyone believes that."

"So you see the consequences like I do," Theo said, a statement more than a question. "I've said so much to the rest of the lot working on this too; at least they agree."

It was some time before Draco ventured to answer. While he and his few friends knew they were making the best efforts they could to make amends, show they'd changed, not everyone believed they had. And that was a scary fact if they were about to be married off to witches who didn't believe them. This was slippery slope on both ends; changed purebloods worried about being married to untrusting muggleborns and fearful muggleborns forced to marry traditional purebloods. A recipe for disaster.

"Oh yes, I see the consequences," Draco sighed again. "I see a lot of buried anger, distress, and resentment ahead. Possibly violence if the wrong people are paired...

"And yet," he said slowly, "I also see that there could be change and opportunity," he looked to Theo, hopeful. "Opportunity to show the world how we have grown up. That's something, right? We can make a difference if this thing goes well, just sucks that that's such a long shot."

There was silence between the men before Theo ventured to speak. "But I guess it will come down to who we are paired with. I took some of the more true aspects of Amortentia and included them, the portions that include who you are attracted to, your values, what you look for in a match and the like. There's one or two other parts from other potions I'm still working on that Granger's been helping me sort through for compatibility. As bloody brilliant as she was in school that one, she's still stubborn as hell."

Draco gave a smirk. "Ah Granger," he managed, considering their encounter in the elevator. Theo continued before Draco could share, "Lovegood, Potter, and Weasley have been working on compatibility charms too. It's Macmillian who's got it tough, he's in charge of making sure this bloody goblet works out at all." It seemed he forgot all about the rings.

"That's a hell of a lot of people involved," Draco realized. "But I'm not really surprised, I guess. They all specialize in something helpful to the cause, not to mention Kingsley would want the Golden Trio backing this whole thing."

"Exactly. The Ravenclaw Patil twin wrote the law, making six of us total. Crazy last few weeks but all of it together… well it should ensure we at least can have something in common with our future significant other," Theo explained. He sounded like he wanted to be more sure of himself.

Draco wasn't listening; his mind had wandered back to thinking about Hermione Granger. She seemed different when he saw her than she had years back in school. Maybe because he was finally not trying to figure a way to insult her and her friends that he was able to see her as a real person.

The war seemed to harden her a bit and he wondered if it was just a front. He wondered what she was like behind closed doors. She was still dangerously smart and he admired that a lot and, while she was a muggle-born, he wasn't sure cleverness would be enough to match them. It would take a lot more than just smarts and her aging into her good looks for him to be ready for Hermione Granger to be his wife.

They'd had their differences, major differences for so long; he was bound to be paired with someone who wouldn't think on the past so much. The past didn't just disappear after a few nice exchanges during an elevator ride. He knew that much.

"The real question is this," Theo said, clapping Draco on the back without warning and bringing him back to the present, "will any muggle-born actually be compatible with _the_ Draco Malfoy?" Theo laughed, trying to make them both feel better. He waved a hand for the bartender again.

Draco gave a timid smile, coming back to reality. He saw Theo had drained his second glass. Drinking the rest of his own, he looked up, "I don't know, but I'm sure that goblet of yours will find someone," Draco said, thinking of all their past classmates. He couldn't come up with any muggleborns that could tolerate him, now that he thought about it. "Hope I don't frighten her too much. This is going to be some adventure…"

When the bartender had placed two more glasses beside them, Theo turned back to hand Draco another drink. " _Her._ Good one," Theo stated, paying more attention to pronouns than his friend; Draco didn't realize at first. "Oh, it most certainly will be interesting."

"Shit mate, I'm sorry," Draco realized then. "What are you going to do? If the plans are to maintain magic bloodlines, they basically want to pair people to have children. Is this goblet going to accommodate people attracted to the same sex?" Draco asked seriously, feeling awful for not thinking it sooner.

Theo had managed to keep his sexuality hidden from his parents out of fear of disappointment; pureblood parents were more concerned with getting heirs to their name than anything. They would have been less than happy to hear he was more into his male friends than any of Mr. Greengrass's daughters his father kept bringing around.

Theo rolled his eyes and took a minute to look about the room. When he saw no one was around them, he gave Draco a sly smile. "Yeah about that. Seems no one has brought it up, despite the fact the more I talk with her the more I think Lovegood isn't as straight as they come either. Anyway, I've decided not to remove that aspect of Amortentia. Let's see how the Wizengamot deals with _that_ at the Joining Ceremony," he laughed.

The look of astonishment on Draco's face said enough. He held his glass up to clink with Theo, showing his approval. "I see the Slytherin in you hasn't completely left," Draco said after taking a sip. "But really Theo, have you thought at all about options they could force on you even if you get paired with another man? I mean, it's the Ministry we're talking about, they aren't going to let anyone slide through."

"Not really no," Theo was honest and he shrugged. "Let them deal with that when the time comes."

Draco shifted on his feet. "Well, I'm only thinking about if they find out what you did and they become unhappy because of it… you know, with the whole point to repopulate magic bloodlines, it really puts a damper on things if you can't have kids," he was trying to make this clear to Theo so he realized how serious a situation his friend might find himself in.

"True," Theo considered for the first time since coming up with his brilliant plan. "You think they'd force us to figure something out, pair us with a surrogate or something?"

Draco weighed this option but it sounded like a lot of hassle. Instead, he considered his own solution. "Well, Malfoy Enterprise donates money and volunteers to plenty of charities, in particular one came across my desk last month that might be of service in this case. It's called Orphan Outreach, works with the Ministry to get homes for all the magical children that got displaced from the war." Theo looked at him curiously.

"Would you believe there's still loads of children that are living in boarding, not yet adopted or anything? Plus there's a sector of the program looking to find magical children that were placed into hiding by their parents who haven't been found or never got letters because of Hogwarts being closed. Maybe we can use this as a means to appease the Wizengamot. Same sex couples adopt a magical child in 5 years' time or something of the like when they're ready for a family. It's a solution in some sense," Draco offered.

Theo took a long drink from his glass and then stared at his friend with steel blue eyes. He was contemplating Draco's seriousness in all of this. "That's not the worst idea I've ever heard," he finally said. "Except I really am not fond of children one bit."

Draco gave a chuckle. "Well, we'll give you an older kid then, one who's already past the shitty infant years." Theo smiled.

"You still surprise me with these little ventures you do now, you know that?" Theo said then. "Who knew you had a heart this whole time, what with that shitty tattoo and all."

Draco gave a small smile as he glanced at his forearm. Even with his jacket sleeve covering it, the old dark mark seemed to know it was being talked about. He could feel his magic just underneath it pulsing when Theo had spoken of it, even after the connections had all been severed. It annoyed him to no end.

"Thanks Theo," Draco straightened. "Yeah, I think the actual tattoo was the least of my worries though, when you consider _who_ it connected me to."

"What? Death eaters and Voldemort and your shitty father just a touch away?" Theo said, "Nah, sounds marvelous."

"Fuck that," Draco's wicked laugh was biting, "my father was more than a touch away, had the bruises to prove that. And Voldemort and his cronies too, once they moved in."

"Ugh, I literally forget that all the time. I'm sorry I brought it up, Drake. Come, let's change the subject. It's morbid enough without bringing up the death brigade," Theo said, looking around at the crowd beginning to gather around the other end of the bar. He checked his watch, seeing it was just past 4.

"Come on, let's get a table or something then. Early Dinner. We should eat before we drink ourselves into a stupor," Draco reasoned, draining his 3rd and with that, he left to find the hostess.

Hermione and Ginny sat at a table upon the sidewalk, surrounded by a lovely garden wall that enclosed all the patrons dining outside at the Black Cat. While it was a bar, its food proved to be phenomenal and Hermione found herself at peace for the first time in a long time. At least, as much peace as she could find.

Finishing off her second glass of wine, Ginny looked at her seriously. "A week. A week is all we have. We're going to be married off and we don't have any choice and here we are sitting here drinking."

Hermione looked half like she wanted to cry, half like she wanted to laugh. The pressure of the week was collapsing on her; when she chose the latter, Ginny couldn't help but chuckle too. "I don't see the big deal Gin, I just can't wait to be Mrs. Marcus Flint, Hermione Flint how lovely it sounds."

"Oh, you really think you're compatible?" Ginny managed, holding in giggles. "I peg you as a Blaise girl myself."

Hermione's eyes got wide, "I think we need more wine."

"How about Mrs. Seamus Finnegan for me, eh?" Ginny laughed almost uncontrollably. "Could you imagine the mouth on those kids?!"

Hermione had to wipe her eye. This was better than getting upset over it all, she reasoned, despite the worry still bubbling in the background of her mind. She pushed it away again. "Aye, now _that_ would be a sight…"

"Anything is better than a death eater," Ginny frowned, trying to act serious as she grabbed her glass only to remember it was empty. She put it down with a sigh. "You're right. We do need more wine," she said sadly.

"Ginny," Hermione tried, but she couldn't muster anything convincing.

"No it's fine, I'm sorry," Ginny said. "we were having a laugh and I turned it all serious again. I don't mean to keep doing that but… it's too real."

"I know," Hermione said, reaching across the table to place a hand on Ginny's arm. "I know. We just… we have to make the best of this. Slytherin husband or no."

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand having to come see you in some swanky palace of a house just to say hi. Not to mention if I'd even be allowed, shit," Ginny put her chin in her hand.

Hermione looked down. "That would be just awful," she realized. Ginny slammed a fist into the table. The witches at the table next to them glanced their way nervously. The waiter was equally as weary as he stopped to see if they needed anything. Hermione ordered more wine and waited for him to leave before speaking.

"Look Gin, this is exactly why the Wizengamot wants to do this," Hermione said at last. "Because stereotypes are still hanging around. Violence is still happening and well… they think it'll help repair the wounds that are still open."

"Yeah well, it's not like my mind is going to change when you force me to shack up with a death eater. It can't bring my brother back from the dead," Ginny's voice was defensive and harsh, but Hermione knew she had every right to be.

"It won't," Hermione told her. "All the loss won't just go away. All the hurt doesn't dissipate this easily. I don't really know what the Wizengamot was thinking…"

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione. I really don't know. We've joked about it sure, but in a week when were all standing there in front of this goblet, what's going to happen? How calm is anyone going to be?" Ginny stated, her voice harsh with irritation.

Hermione sighed, unable to come up with anything comforting to say. She bit her lip. Ginny spoke again in her silence. "It just keeps biting us in the arse!"

"Because it is vile, simply vile," Hermione's voice got quite loud all of sudden, her irritation coming back to her. But before Ginny could respond, someone interrupted her.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about me now, are you Granger?" Draco smiled as he leaned over her shoulder.

A blush the color of a rose sprang to life on Hermione's cheeks. Ginny blinked in disbelief at who had just arrived. Behind Hermione, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott had just waltzed up like they were entering some party. She eyed them both with contempt, wondering their motive.

"I- no, I-" Hermione tried but before she could formulate her words properly, Theo cut her off.

"Ah, they're speechless in our presence Draco, how lovely," Theo said, his voice smooth and light as he approached the side of the table. The smile that twisted his lips up was something wicked. Draco stood so he didn't scare Hermione too much more and came to Theo's side. He shrugged at Theo's comment and gave a coy smile; Hermione watched him with suspicion.

Ginny sneered. "We aren't speechless you snake, just annoyed. Not really enjoying our meal being interrupted like this. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, we already ate thanks. Just enjoying some drinks," Theo stated calmly, shaking the ice in his glass. "Just like you, I see." Theo eyed the empty wine glasses. "Hermione, how you holding up?"

Hermione welcomed his kindness. When they first were told they'd be working together, the tension was evident. Neither wanted to get to the point of being friends. But it didn't take them very long to realize they hated the law for much of the same reasons; soon old grievances fell and for that, they had both been grateful. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking… one week you know, and it's really been putting things in perspective," she said sighing, before realizing what she was saying.

Her eyes got wide as she looked from Malfoy to Nott and back again. Did Malfoy know about the law, she thought furiously, had Nott told him everything or was he about to find out because of her stupid big mouth?!

When Draco saw her panic, he chuckled. "Calm down Granger, I'm well aware of the ceremony and all, _unfortunately_. You'll be interested to hear that it is _the_ Ceremony that the Minister wanted my company to sponsor. Go figure."

Ginny exchanged a nervous look with Hermione. "A sponsor, you're kidding!" exclaimed Ginny. "Why you?"

"The Minister is trying to make it seem like we are all on the same side, all supportive of this. He's ensure all the most important people are represented," Hermione explained easily, but the irritation underlying her words did not go unnoticed.

"You saying we're important, how sweet," Draco said, nudging Theo.

Hermione narrowed her gaze at him, but it was Ginny who spoke. "Don't act like your name hasn't been worth ten thousand galleons since the day you were born Malfoy," she sneered. At that, both boys laughed.

"I don't know if it's worth that much anymore, what with the circumstances of the war and all," Draco reasoned, "But Granger's right, it makes perfect sense why he chose Malfoy Enterprise. And your brother's company for that matter. What better for the Minister than having both the good and the bad come together over this stupid law?"

"Stupid is right," Ginny said without hesitation.

"Look at that, we agree on something Weasley," Draco raised his glass to her before taking a drink. Ginny wasn't impressed. "Watch out, we just might be compatible."

Ginny let out the most unladylike laugh. "Oh fuck no," she howled, "not in a million years Malfoy. I know how much you enjoy watching the Harpies play, but definitely _no_."

Hermione snorted. "You watch the Harpies, since when?" she laughed, not believing Ginny's words. She knew he liked quidditch but she found it impossible he liked the Harpies, there were two muggleborns on the team and they were all girls!

"I've been a fan of the Harpies since third year, calm down," Malfoy said, sounding almost embarrassed. "A team of strong, fierce women working towards a common goal in my favorite sport? Yes please," he said. Hermione eyed him interestedly.

"It's the only sport we have," Hermione reminded him, trying not to laugh, but Theo managed for her. He couldn't keep quiet.

"Ha! Watch out Draco, she might just get to you," Theo warned.

"Oh on the contrary Theo, I believe I've already gotten to her," he stated, giving a smirk. "What with that lovely elevator meeting and all. Come on Theo, let's leave these ladies in peace."

Before Hermione and Ginny knew what was happening, the boys were walking away. "Oh and Granger," Draco called over his shoulder, "those purple spots are still hanging about."

She blinked incredulously in his direction as he and Theo disappeared back inside the bar. Ginny looked at her. "What in the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione still looked like she couldn't find her own voice. But when she did, it came out a bit strained. "That, Ginny, was the Draco Malfoy I was talking about. Weird, huh?"

Ginny stared wide eyed at where the boys had left. "He sure is something, whatever he is now."

Lost in confusing thoughts, Hermione could only nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside the bar, Theo ordered two more drinks before turning to Draco with a smug look. "So what in Merlin's sagging pants was that back there?" he laughed, taking up the glass the bartender left.

Draco tossed three more galleons on the counter. "Nothing," he said, not meeting Theo's eyes.

"Oh it's not nothing when I witness you actually speaking normally to Hermione Granger. No wait, not normally, nicely? Was that it?" Theo joked, egging Draco on. "And did I detect a hint of flirting or?"

Draco sighed. "I wasn't flirting," he said point blank. "If I continue to be a prick, I'm no better than I once was. And I _am_ better, a lot better. I wouldn't be making this any easier for us by holding grudges."

"True," Theo reasoned, "It's just amazing. I really never thought I'd see the day," he sniffed, looking around the bar to see if any of their other friends might have showed up. Draco gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Granger was right though, we have a week, that's it," said Draco staring at the liquid in his glass.

"One week until this bloody plan is in full swing and everyone is miserable just like us," Theo said with a frown. "Look at them all," he said gesturing to the clusters of witches and wizards now surrounding the bar. "They won't know what hit them."

Draco took a minute to observe the room. Two girls he remembered from the Gryffindor quidditch team sat at a tall table in the corner with the obnoxious commentator Lee Jordan. A number of Ravenclaws sat clustered at the opposite end of the bar with two short men who Draco recognized as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. One or two other old classmates milled about, saying hello and buying drinks for each other. A man in the shadows eyed him interestedly.

It was strange, thinking back on Hogwarts days and all the changes that would take place in the near future. The people before him looked almost happy, the remnants of war not reaching them now. He wondered how many bad memories would resurface next week if pairings ended up crossing lines. The tension would be thick and suffocating.

"Draco, Theo, not surprising finding you both here," Blaise Zabini's deep voice rolled up over the chatter. He was dressed in a black suit, his golden eyes standing out as he looked from Draco to Theo.

"How are you Blaise?" Draco asked, putting a hand out.

They shook hands before Blaise replied, "Not bad, could be better but…"

"And why's that? Meeting with clients all over the coast not as fun a venture as it used to be?" Theo laughed, poking fun at Blaise's work life. He was head of investments for his father's company after he died in the war and he seemed to always be traveling. They used to specialize in the sale of magical artifacts, a cover for all the dark magic goods his father could get his hands on. Now, they dealt with inventors and creators whose magical ideas needed help getting off the ground.

"Well, let me just tell you the most unlikely client just showed up in my office yesterday…" Blaise started, before making sure no one could overhear them. He ushered his friends away from the bar. "And he had the most disturbing news."

Theo and Draco exchanged a look of intrigue, realizing Blaise must also be in on the whole ceremony, his attempt at discretion an obvious clue. Draco sighed. "Let me guess, did Kingsley Shacklebolt approach you too?"

Blaise blinked, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Malfoy Enterprise is also backing the Joining Ceremony," Draco stated distastefully.

"Welcome to our own little hell," Theo smiled as he sipped his drink. Blaise took a long gulp of his own before speaking.

"Shit, so this is seriously going to happen?" Blaise said incredulous. "I was hoping it was only tentative or a scare tactic or something. The Minister didn't share too much obviously, but he made it known I didn't really have a choice," Blaise said.

"Oh Blaise, you don't know the half of it," Theo drawled, rolling his eyes. "Just you wait."

~6 Days Until the Ceremony~

Saturday morning was foggy and gray and foreboding, the kind of morning that gives warning to stay inside and to keep warm. Summer was slipping away too quickly and fall was eager to take its place. The winds whipped around the city streets rattling trees and sending newspapers flying.

Ministry officials had busied themselves in the Owlery all night, praying none of the owls would get lost delivering this important message. At dawn, the first fifty tawny barn owls soared away from the open window in all directions with golden ribbons tied to their legs. The small gold envelopes they carried floated in the wind delivering the dreaded invitations for The Joining Ceremony.

~3 Days Until the Ceremony~

Hermione sat at her desk late into Wednesday afternoon, finally done with preparations for the Ceremony. Invitations had gone out and arrived to many people's dismay on Saturday morning. What they thought was going to be another fun Ministry party quickly disappeared when they saw the words "Marriage Law."

When the tiny dark brown owl that delivered her invitation woke her up from her dreams of a disastrous wedding where she was marrying Vincent Crabbe, it didn't help her mood. Three other owls quickly arrived when she was making breakfast, all with letters from reporters begging for interviews. She threw the birds some bacon before tossing the letters in the trash.

The Daily Prophet went crazy with articles, fully supporting the Ceremony with eager anticipation while other newspapers and magazines showed mixed support. The Quibbler had much to say concerning a lack of confidence in the Wizengamot's abilities to lead the community, citing more than one example besides the law. Hermione smiled at this when it arrived on Sunday.

When she went into work on Monday morning however, she was displeased to find the mob of reporters waiting in the lobby for her. She was even more irritated by the three that sat outside her office door. She shooed them away and made it a point not to make any comments on the matter at hand, yet every day they were back to try to get anything they could out of her. She had taken to locking her office door.

The Goblet of Unity was going through its last tests by Ernie and his crew and then it would be set to choose their fates come Friday. While the invitations and newspaper articles had caused quite the uproar, she couldn't help feeling happy to finally be back to her real job. Hermione sat pouring over three different files open in front of her, hoping to make some headway.

The first one detailed a string of thefts happening in several local potion shops, noting the most common missing ingredient as the very expensive aconite. The next was a murder report for an old muggle, Dennis Curting, found dead in his barn three weeks ago. There were bite marks all over him and it appeared the work of werewolves. None of the bite marks matched the data base the Ministry kept on known lycanthropy; this idea of new werewolves being spawned would not bode well for the Aurors when Hermione submitting this to their department tomorrow.

The last file was the one open in front of her that the owl had delivered to her last week on her way to work. It held a picture of two boys smiling up and waving as they were running away trying not to get caught. They had been reported missing three months ago but their reappearance was noted on two occasions by store clerks in London, one of which managed to take the picture before the boys disappeared. They stole only large cuts of meat, which tipped Hermione off that they might be newly turned wolves.

Hermione had her elbows on the desk, her chin in her hands as she looked at the file. The boys in the picture looked at her like they were hiding something, their eyes shining much like Fenrir Greyback's always did. It gave Hermione the chills to look at them too long. They looked young but the file stated each was of age; the one had a nasty cut running up his neck all the way to his ear. Hermione remembered reading that a pair of clipping shears was found with Dennis Curting's body, like he had tried to defend himself. She wondered if that was the cause of the wound.

She began writing down notes, trying to come up with a plan of action to take so her mind wouldn't wander to the ceremony. She went back and forth between all the pictures looking at the backgrounds and all their movements, identifying anything of importance she could as the faces continued to grin up at her menacingly…

Three hours later, Hermione looked over her notes and plans one last time. She had a good four feet of parchment, a plan to submit to Harry, and a list of things she needed to research and look into further. It was the first time she felt like she'd accomplished something in a long time. Eying the clock on the wall, she saw it was nearly 7:00pm. With a yawn she began to close up all her reports and files and store them away for tomorrow.

When she was ready to leave, she grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the elevator. She almost didn't see the bespectacled tabby cat that sat outside her door and jumped back in shock when it meowed.

In seconds, the cat leaped forward and suddenly Minerva McGonagall was walking towards Hermione, a troubled smile on her face. Hermione sighed in relief before embracing the woman dearly. "Oh I'm glad you aren't a reporter. Professor, it's good to see you."

"It's been a while Miss Granger," Minerva McGonagall said as she hugged the young woman. Minerva McGonagall looked much the same as she had when Hermione had had her at Hogwarts; her gray hair was wrapped in her typical bun and she wore maroon robes.

Hermione locked her door with several enchantments before turning to the woman. McGonagall gestured to the elevators and they started walking, her robes swirling as elegantly as ever.

"I'm quite sorry to startle you, my dear but this isn't something we can simply ignore," she said, the concern in her voice evident in the quiet of the hallway. "I had to come straight away but it's been… difficult." She gave an irritated look.

Hermione sighed already knowing what this was about. "The Marriage Law's got everyone in a bloody mess."

"Yes and as I tried to come as soon as possible and was delayed, I found even more evidence to support my suspicions about this so-called Marriage Law," McGonagall said when she saw the look of fear that had crept to Hermione's face.

"Suspicions? Of what exactly?" Hermione asked, not believing what she was hearing. So she wasn't the only one worried there was a bigger problem?

"Well for starters, someone is tampering with incoming Floo. I ended up several times in Yorkshire, three towns over and the other time I landed in Diagon Alley. It's almost as if on purpose because I was articulating perfectly fine," she reasoned. Hermione looked at her, confused.

"I don't floo in myself, I rather like the walk in the morning and I don't live far, but that isn't right, by any means," Hermione said nervously.

"You'd almost think someone didn't want people getting in," she looked to Hermione as if the suspicion was obvious. Hermione's eyes were wide. "And then I noticed you cut off your own flat to the Floo, but I don't blame you- for good reason no doubt," she said before Hermione could apologize. "Reporters not leaving you alone? Potter and Weasley too, I imagine…" she tsk-ed in obvious irritation.

"Anyway, then I thought about apparating and well apparition to and from the Ministry is heavily monitored now, after the war and all. But you used to be able to get to the visitor's entrance at least and I came to find it was gone," she explained further.

Hermione stared, wide eyed. "They haven't mentioned anything like that to us. No one uses that entrance and everyone who's a worker either comes in the main entrance or has a different access to floo. Professor, this… this is a big issue. Something is wrong," Hermione managed, the thoughts running fast in her mind.

"Exactly my thoughts. With this strangely archaic law coming back into play all of a sudden I knew I needed to speak with you Miss Granger. You are rational enough to understand the more complex implications of such a law," she stated, but the compliment did not make Hermione smile and nor did she intend it to.

"All I've done is think of the consequences and implications Professor, you can just imagine. It's totally preposterous and unthoughtful really, when you think the whole goal they are selling it on is mixing blood lines. Nowhere is there any proof it will do that at all! I cannot believe Kingsley wouldn't fight harder to change the Wizengamot's decision," Hermione vented, still frustrated with his lack of care for the wellbeing of her and her friends. They had been through so much together, dammit!

Minerva McGonagall sighed. "Well, I will let you know that I spoke with Kingsley just last evening, as friends are wont to do in these situations. I felt exactly the same as you until I heard him out; he's been forced into this Miss Granger. His hands are as good as tied. I think we both know Kingsley Shacklebolt would whole-heartedly defend witches and wizards such as yourself to the death. In fact, he already has on more than one occasion," McGonagall reminded her gingerly.

"I know Professor, but it's difficult to believe he's on our side of things when he won't even meet with me, he won't even reason with them!" Hermione stated, remembering how many times Kingsley had been resilient and stubborn with the Wizengamot in the past.

As she thought about all their interactions, she remembered that she hadn't actually seen Kingsley in two weeks. He had avoided three meetings last week alone and this week his secretary refused to get back to her. "Wait, how did you even manage to meet with him?" she asked then.

"I caught him late last night, had to sneak into his own house actually," Mcgonagall said then. "It was unusually heavily guarded by several witches and wizards I did not recognize," she said, cocking an eyebrow. "When I asked about them he said they were newly recruited aurors… he didn't sound so confident that that was the truth either."

Hermione straightened. "What the hell? Harry would never pick new aurors to guard the Minister out in the open like that, he just wouldn't. What is going on?" she wondered aloud, now more worried than ever. She started to walk towards the elevators, unable to stand still any longer; Mcgonagall followed her.

"I agree with you Miss Granger. We both know Potter too well for that and Kingsley for that matter. Please, do not blame him. He is acting under forced pretenses that he obviously couldn't talk about. We must uncover this sooner rather than later. That is why I came to find you, although I was half worried you had tried to flee the country when you heard of this outrageous law."

Hermione sighed. "I thought about it, that's for sure, until I heard about the punishment for leaving…" They made it silently to the elevator landing and Hermione reached out a hand to push the button.

It wasn't the first time the idea of leaving the country was presented to her as a response to this stupid law; Ginny had tried to get them all to pack up and move to Romania with Charlie until Hermione found out it was impossible. The Wizengamot had seen to that. Anyone of eligibility could not apparate out of the country and if they were found leaving they would have their wands confiscated and memories removed. No more magic forever.

Hermione cried all night thinking she'd rather be forced into a marriage than lose the only place that felt like home, than lose her magic. She didn't have her parents to go to anymore and she couldn't face not having Ginny and Harry and Ron and everyone.

It was a sad reality the Wizengamot was forcing on them and now with Mcgonagall's suspicions to back up some of her own ill thoughts on the whole matter, things were starting to look especially gruesome.

With a ding the elevator arrived and the women stepped inside. McGonagall turned to her when the doors closed. "Look Miss Granger, the Wizengamot has been continually restraining his power. He revealed to me that they did not wait for Minister Approval on this before enacting it, using an old form of enchantment to do it. Its binding magical law and now it cannot be undone."

Hermione looked suddenly furious. "What?! Why the hell would he hide that information, we can hold a hearing! We have to have those officials questioned. I'm not letting this as something they can get away with, the Order helped hand-pick more than half of them, I-"

"Miss Granger please, we cannot do anything it's too late," McGonagall said reluctantly, but Hermione looked ready to explode. "Calm down my dear, look, I think there's something bigger happening here. Something more and we need to step it up and get out of the dark about it."

"I just… I cannot believe this is real. How could I have not seen anything wrong until now? I've tried so hard to make this place peaceful, to bring the justice back to the magical world," Hermione's face welled up in tears.

McGonagall's brown eyes grew very sad. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but do not blame yourself. We've all been trying to move on since the war ended. It is not a crime to believe that things like this were put to rest, even after people you trusted were put into position."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you Professor, for both your kind words and this information. I have given this some thought myself, many times actually especially since this law came out. But I just don't know why it's started up all of a sudden, you know? Or who would be behind it all…"

"It is someone who is unable to let go of the past," McGonagall stated with a frown. The elevator had stopped and the doors clanked open. McGonagall followed Hermione out into the lobby as she walked towards one of the fireplaces she knew would allow them passage.

When they halted in front of the nearest one, McGonagall looked around, trying to make sure they were alone. The lobby appeared empty; the shadows from the flames in the two fireplaces by the elevator doors casting long lines on the floor in front of them.

"I know Kingsley did not want to say anything, maybe he couldn't say more than he did, and that's why I'm coming to you. This is something bigger Miss Granger, we must take action, be alert. I believe this is only the beginning."

Hermione was at a loss for words. McGonagall wouldn't have come to see the Minister or herself if she didn't truly think there was an issue. Something wasn't right with all this and they needed to figure it out. Something was wrong with the officials of the Wizengamot; corruption, the Imperius, Polyjuice. Fear froze her voice in her throat.

It could be any number of things. The more Hermione considered it, the more sense it made. She felt guilty for assuming this was all Kingsley and his stubbornness. There was no way she was blaming him now. But that didn't stop her thoughts from racing: What sort of corruption had found its way into the Ministry, behind her watchful eyes and those of Harry and Kingsley himself? What did they hope to accomplish and who was actually causing all this to start?

Before Hermione could find a way to speak, a rustle of paper caught her attention, echoing across the empty lobby. Both women whipped their heads around, searching for the source of the sound. A single piece of newsprint had floated down to the ground by the fountain, no one accompanying it; it was an eerie sight to with considering their conversation.

"Be careful Miss Granger," McGonagall said under her breath as she eyed the paper suspiciously. She wondered if they were being spied on. Green flames had sprang to life in the fireplace. "We'll be in touch," and with that she vanished.

Hermione quickly brought more flames to life and departed for her own flat. She laid awake that night tossing and turning; what were they going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

~2 Days Until the Ceremony~

Hermione rushed through the flames of Harry and Ginny's flat without so much as a hello or an owl. It startled the two, who were currently sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, not looking at one another. Ginny's arms were crossed on her chest and it appeared she had been crying. Harry looked tired, the apprehension clinging to his features. His elbows were on his knees and he was rubbing his temples.

"Hermione," Harry said looking up at her.

"Hi Harry, Gin. Look, we need to talk, McGonagall came to visit me yesterday and this information is important," Hermione said quickly, walking over to the kitchen. She pulled out her wand and waved it at the kettle; it filled itself with water before landing on the stove under a flame. Four tea cups came down from the cabinet with her next swish. "Gin, can you get your brother here, I think Ron needs to hear this too."

Ginny got up, her frown still hanging on her mouth as she threw some Floo powder into the flames. She vanished and Hermione turned to Harry. "What did you say to her? Hello, Harry Potter?"

Hermione was waving a hand in front of his face; he was staring into the flames where his girlfriend had just disappeared. When he realized what she was doing, he shook his head and looked up at her.

Harry sighed. "What? I'm just trying to make the transition not hurt her so much…" Harry looked miserably at the fire.

Hermione stared, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look around Hermione, we still have all our stuff here like we're going to be fine! Like we aren't going to be paired away from each other in 2 days and everything is going to fall to shit!" Harry said, sounding exasperated. "I'm trying to force her to stay at her parents. At least that way it won't be so hard when… when the time comes…" the sadness consumed his voice and leeched out into his features as if he were shrinking into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, coming to sit next to him. She attempted to fish him out from the cushions to put an arm around his shoulders. "I know this is hard for you two, but you can't think this way right now. You just can't."

"You know I tried to marry her as soon as we found out about the ceremony?" he said quietly, turning with a frown. "I was about ready to elope, planned to take her to Paris the next night. But then I let it slip and Kingsley said it couldn't be done, urged me not to test the Wizengamot. He said it was too late and well, now I might never have her. I-I can't face that again!" Harry said, getting up. He started pacing by the kitchen, checking the kettle to busy himself with anything but thinking about the law.

Hermione's eyebrows raised at Harry's mention of Kingsley's warning of the Wizengamot. It fit all too well with her talk with Mcgonagall; she sighed, worried about what they'd all think.

"Harry I'm… I'm so sorry. Really. You two are more than compatible though. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend," she eyed the back of his head knowingly.

Harry slowed his pacing and turned to face her; a weak smile came to his mouth. He appreciated Hermione's words more than she knew but it didn't mean this still wasn't incredibly hard.

"Harry, you and Ginny, you're meant to be. You'll find a way… try to have hope, okay?" Hermione said sincerely. "We're going to need each other, we really have no idea what we're in store for and it's going to be here all too fast," she tried to keep her voice even despite her own nervousness.

Before either of them could say anymore, the fireplace roared to life again. Ginny came back through the flames followed quickly by Ron. He was surprised to see Hermione there, but smiled at her all the same. "Hey guys," he said. "Uh, how are you?" his voice sounded confused as he eyed his distraught best friend in the kitchen and his clearly upset sister.

"How does it look like we are?" Ginny sneered, taking a seat in the armchair at the opposite side of the room. She glanced at Harry but looked away before he could catch her eye.

"I was just trying to be nice Gin," Ron said, taking a seat next to Hermione. She didn't really mind, they all needed each other right now.

"Look, can you all just stop? Harry get over here, Ginny calm down! We need to stay strong, the worst is yet to come," Hermione stated. "Besides, I wanted you guys here because McGonagall came to speak to me yesterday. Something's up with Kingsley she said. She thinks there's something wrong with the Wizengamot," Hermione explained.

Harry looked over at this, coming to lean on the back of the couch. "Can't say I'm surprised at her suspicions. I've been having them too since his assistant said he's been out almost all week. Been taking meetings with the Wizengamot last minute and the like," mentioned Harry. "Was starting to sound fishy to me."

"Doesn't sound like Kinglsey, does it?" Ron said, confused. "Come to think of it, he hasn't been at any of the meetings I've gone to with George, you know about funding the Ceremony. Just been Malfoy and Ministry reps."

"I'm glad it isn't just Mcgonagall and I then," Hermione stated before launching into all Mcgonagall had shared with her last night. She told them about the suspicious aurors and Kingsley's uneasiness and the piece of newspaper and the floos being cut off.

"I mean, let's be serious," she said at the end of her story, "this law sounds an awful lot like something the death eaters would make," she looked around, her fears evident in her face. "And we can't ignore the muggleborn disappearances that have been crossing my desk and Harry's. Guys, something is happening again… something bad."

The word "again" stuck out to them all; it seemed like the terrible memories of the war weren't ever going to go away. How could so much hatred and sadness exist in their little world? Hadn't they already been through enough?

Harry, who had spent the entirety of Hermione's story raking his hands through his hair, sighed much too heavily. "Well, you aren't wrong. I certainly am not putting up aurors for Kingsley's protection like that. That is more than bizzare. Means they're working for someone else," he concluded.

"The only question is who," Ron asked, just as puzzled. His face was blotchy in his anger at how much they all had overlooked. "We've been so preoccupied with who were going to end up with that we've overlooked all this. Wonder if they knew we'd think that way…"

"That's more than probable," Hermione realized then, sighing herself.

"The Ceremony is only 2 days away though," Ginny frowned. "We haven't the time to really do anything!"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, raking a hand in his hair again. It was starting to stand on end. "And if the Wizengamot is truly corrupt, they're not going to let us stop them, war heroes or no." He looked from Ron to Ginny to Hermione, his eyes worried. "Not that we've let that stop us before but…"

"So we're going to have to do some investigating of our own the best we can," Hermione said seriously.

"Like old times really," Ron said with no excitement. It was clear his sarcasm didn't need to be acknowledged; the agitation was all over his face.

Hermione seemed the most on edge, more frustrated at herself than anything, "I can't believe we were blind enough not to see this until now. We've got to figure out what to do…"

~0 Days~

The last thing Hermione Granger needed was to be late to another one of the Minister's galas. No, to this Ceremony specifically. Fear crept inside her very bones as she glanced at her watch and hurriedly scribbled a few last thoughts on the case file in front of her.

This "party" was going to be the death of her and most of her friends she just knew it, not to mention the suspicions behind it all that she had been furiously working on for the past two days straight. She closed the files and notes on her desk at her flat rather abruptly and stood up. There wasn't much time left in the early evening before everything would change. The fearful anticipation inside her that had been subdued while she had worked bubbled right back to the front of her mind.

She headed for her bedroom where she quickly showered, letting the steam roll around her to try and ease her nerves. She thought about all the cases she had been looking at the last two days, trying to figure out any connection to the Ceremony and Kingsley's weird behavior.

So far she was coming up short; all that could be reasoned was that a pack of werewolves was starting to gain quite the reputation around several small towns and cities in England. At least two of the muggle murders could be cover ups for werewolf attacks, but she wasn't sure. With Fenrir Greyback still unaccounted for since the end of the war and his reputation for biting and turning countless individuals, it seemed the only lead that made sense. She needed to talk to Harry about it, but the timing was obviously not ideal.

She shut the water off and stood for a few seconds in the cold. T _he timing isn't ideal because of this stupid Ceremony,_ she huffed to herself. _I can't believe this is actually happening…. In a few hours I'll be paired with a brand new husband… who will it be?_ she wondered as she stared at the white tile dripping with water. She stood there frozen thinking of all the men from Hogwarts she had known that would make awful partners. A shiver crept up her legs as the steam finally dissipated and she was brought back to reality. She grabbed a towel and went to get ready.

Her dark blue dress was laid out neatly on her bed with a sparkling silver necklace and matching earrings. When she'd bought the dress with Ginny it had fit quite well with a V shaped neckline, long sleeves, and a flowing skirt that was slit to make her legs look long. But two days ago when she'd tried it on again just to check, something felt off. It felt suddenly too big in the torso and the skirt too baggy, her lack of an appetite over the weeks due to the stress of work and the Law had finally caught up with her.

After searching for what felt like ages for the book Molly Weasley had given her one Christmas called, _Two Hundred Magical Household Mends,_ she had a spell to try to alter the dress. She hoped when she put it on tonight it would still look as nice as it had after the spell.

Another half hour of pampering and whatnot to get ready and she was zipping up the back of the dress. She sighed as she walked back out to the living room in search of her shoes. When she got there, she grabbed her wand off the desk and tucked it in a hidden pocket before walking over to the big mirror hanging by the fireplace. As she approached it, it expanded to be full length so she could take her whole outfit in.

She stared at herself half in disbelief at the comedy of it all; dressed to impress for a husband she didn't even want or choose. _How stupidly ironic_ , she thought miserably. Inspecting the sides of the dress she bit her lip, wondering if she had taken it in too much. The dress appeared much tighter, giving her a more sultry appearance than she remembered.

She inspected her hair, which was neatly curled down her shoulders in elegant twists, making sure it would stay put, when a crack came from the fireplace. Suddenly Ginny was emerging amongst a burst of green flames, her black dress shining against her pale skin. Her red hair was flowing down her back, the sides pinned up with shining diamond clips. She looked amazing.

"Damn Hermione," she said without holding back. "Really trying to blow everyone away at such a morbid event?" Ginny eyed the slit of the dress as Hermione moved, her legs mostly showing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Gin, I just took in the sides, it was too baggy, I should have gotten the size smaller," Hermione tried to reason, but Ginny just laughed.

"Oh sure," she said, walking over to inspect her own silhouette. "Trying to make Scoot over. I need to make sure everything is in place for this shit show."

Hermione sighed, trying to push the fear away. "Where's Harry?" she asked, knowing full well they'd been spending time apart anyway. Harry, always the precautionary gentleman. "How you holding up?"

"With Ron," Ginny stated firmly, no hint of warmth in her voice. "He's been staying there the past 2 nights anyway. I'm doing as okay as I could be right now," she said quietly. "Trying not to think about it. I've been out flying most of the day, running drills with Angelina to keep my mind off things. Helped to an extent."

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. You know I'm with you no matter what," Hermione tried, but Ginny was having none of it.

"That's sweet and all Hermione, but I plan to be drunk out of my mind before the ceremony even begins as a big 'fuck you' to the Wizengamot so, no worries here," Ginny laughed viciously. Hermione gaped.

"Ginevra, if your mother heard you speaking like that-" she started, half sarcastic.

"Oh shut it. This shit calls for vulgarity and my mother can't say shit. I heard her yelling enough about it to my dad yesterday night," Ginny mentioned casually. "You should have heard the mouth on her then, like Bellatrix was back from the dead or something."

Hermione gave a weak smile. It was the first time all day she had and it felt strange when so much of her being was screaming with worry and nervous anticipation. Ginny was smoothing her dress as Hermione looked around for her shoes again. She busied herself with getting things straightened up, trying to stay occupied on anything but what was about to happen.

Finally seeing the shoes peeking out from behind the arm chair, Hermione snagged them up and sat on the couch. As she buckled the straps one at a time, the clock on the wall above the fire began to chime. It was 7 o'clock.

Ginny looked up from the mirror and stared at the clock like it were writing her death certificate. Her face paled, the first bit of worry finally showing itself as she turned cold eyes to Hermione.

Hermione fumbled to buckle the second shoe and took a deep breath before standing. She calmly walked over to her friend and grabbed her hand. "You ready?" she asked timidly, her voice uneven.

"No," Ginny said sadly.

Hermione gave her hand a squeeze and pulled Ginny towards the fireplace. Green flames sprang to life as the women approached the hearth. They paused just before entering, their nervousness palpable. In seconds they disappeared headed for the Ceremony, the nervousness following them like a shadow.

…

The venue chosen for such a ceremony could not have been more elegantly decorated despite the tension filling the air. It was an old castle, much smaller in size compared to what they were used to at Hogwarts but with all the same charm.

When Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace they noticed several more lining the wall on either side, built as a sort of landing area for all incoming guests. Witches and wizards in red robes were directing everyone where to go as several more pops and whooshes of flame came from all sides.

To their left, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan stepped out of a fireplace in matching suits. They brushed off the soot from their shoulders, Dean looking particularly nervous. Hermione nodded at them and Blaise gave a weak smile, clearly too annoyed at the whole ordeal for much small talk.

Behind them Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson arrived at the next fireplace down. Pansy wore a gold accented, floor length green dress which reminded Hermione of the one Ginny had showed her at the store only much prettier. Her pug like face was already wrinkled in complete distaste.

Before the Slytherins and Gryffindors could spot each other, workers ushered them up a staircase and Hermione was thankful. She didn't want to hear what she assumed would be endless complaining from Pansy and smug remarks about the decorations from Blaise. She hurried along with Ginny up the stairs.

When they reached the top, a long hall opened up in front of them. Ornate dark wood made the whole place look grand, everything decorated in white and gold. At the end of the hall was a tall, marble stand in front of huge windows that overlooked a frigid lake in the distance. No doubt it was where the Goblet of Unity would be placed, its dark backdrop making everything about the night all the worse.

On the left side of the hall was a winding grand staircase with a dark gold carpet that shimmered in the candlelight. The white and gold decorations streamed across banisters of the upper level that seemed to wrap almost all the way around the hall. Several people were milled about upstairs, drinks in hand and talking quietly. Many were glancing around every so often, the worry evident in their eyes. For as lovely as the hall was, the tension hung like wildfire, consuming everything in its path.

Tables were placed around the right side of the room, which led on to a patio with a garden. The plants looked touched in a frost that had just rolled in but the doors were closed to keep out the chill. Fireplaces stood on either side of the three sets of French doors and at the back of the room, giving off plenty of heat.

Ginny pulled on Hermione's elbow to lead her to the bar in the corner, eager to get a drink to calm her nerves. Pavarti and Padma Patil were in line, dressed in lovely shades of purple and two other wizards Hermione remembered from a year or two ahead of them stood waiting after them, one checking his watch rather incessantly. Theodore Nott was leaning on the opposite side of the bar, a glass of dark amber liquid in his hand.

When they got in line, Theo came over. "Hello ladies," he said with a curt nod. "Tonight's the night, huh. Feels strange… you can tell everyone's on edge."

"Well no shit," said Ginny without care. "Aren't you?"

Theo gave a hallow laugh. "Yes and no," he said. "I'm not entirely sure the Wizengamot knows what they're doing. Hermione, you know as well as I what went into that bloody goblet. It's time to finally see where this takes us… all of us."

Hermione considered his words for a minute. He was right when thinking about the goblet but the Wizengamot was another story. "They might not like exactly what is to happen with the goblet, but I'm not convinced they don't have even more to hide," she said rather truthfully to someone she wasn't fully sure she could be honest to. But after working with him for a month or more, Theo seemed the least likely ex-death eater to really cause harm. Maybe she'd luck out and get paired with him.

Ginny elbowed Hermione; Theo was not someone Ginny trusted by any means and she was afraid Hermione had said too much. Their suspicions of the Wizengamot didn't need to be spoken about here.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "On to something Granger?" he asked curiously. "Look, you're not the only one surprised that a Minister like Kingsley Shakebolt would approve of this. I've been doing my own digging, mind you," Ginny looked confused at his genuine response as the line moved up. She glanced towards the door to see who was coming in.

Hermione hesitated. "Glad to see I'm not the only one with suspicions. I'm looking into the Wizengamot and some other things, just in case. Our world can't handle another war… or whatever this is," she said then, unsure if the use of 'war' would be too much for the ex-death eater.

"It can't and it won't," Theo reassured her. "Stay in touch Hermione, it has been nice working with you for sure. I hope it can continue, if you'd want the help. Take care tonight," he said with a faint smile, as he spotted Blaise by the door. He ducked away from them as they finally reached the bartender. Ginny ordered drinks for them as Hermione stared in his wake.

"Do you think he was being serious, keeping in touch and all?" Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you'll be paired and then you won't have a choice." She gave a fake smile and Hermione swatted her arm.

The bartender poured their glasses and handed them over with a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and ordered two shots of fire whiskey just to spite him. Hermione looked annoyed but Ginny thrust the shot glass into her hand and downed her own; she was off before Hermione could even blink.

Hermione sighed and took the shot, shaking her head to stop the fire from really burning her throat. Maybe it would help ease the fear starting to creep up her bones. She looked around for Ginny and headed out into the growing crowd.

…

Draco Malfoy took one last look at himself in the gorgeous mirror hanging from the wall of his study before eying the clock again. How late could he be to this event before someone came looking for him? He wondered as he straightened a cuff link of gold and picked up his glass. The ice in it clinked as he drained the remaining liquid, the fire of it burning down his throat. For a second the irritation he was feeling about the night went away.

In a few short hours he would be coming home with a new bride, unsure of just how untrusting she would be. He wished he didn't care so much, but the anxiety was driving him crazy. It had been days of no sleep and little appetite as he considered all the possible women he could be paired with and how all would look at him with scorn, disgust, fear. He sighed as he threw his glass into the fire.

Why would nothing ever feel easy? He asked himself as he braced for the worst. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared with an annoyed whisper.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping out of the fireplace, Draco looked around at the vast hall. The other fireplaces that lined the wall seemed empty for now, but with soot on the ground and a warmth lingering it was clear they were just recently used. A wizard in uniform gestured him towards the stairs and as he walked toward them he heard several more cracks signaling the arrival of more people. He didn't bother turning to see; he began his ascent, the feeling of a heavy weight on his shoulders the whole way up.

Draco reached the top and paused, taking a deep breath. He had decided not to travel with Theo or Blaise or Pansy, who had most certainly asked him to accompany her as her date weirdly enough.

He had wanted to take the time to really not think about all that was going to happen. He'd done that for what felt like weeks upon hearing about the stupid law. He knew if he'd gotten ready and traveled with his friends they'd certainly have the law as their one and only topic of discussion all day. And he just couldn't take that.

But his plan hadn't worked. He'd spent hours trying to distract himself only to come back again and again to thoughts about the night's events. Now, at the top of the stairs, it felt like his shoulders held weighs. The anxiety in the air was tangible.

He stepped into the ballroom and saw it was filled with witches and wizards mingling around, some talking, some having drinks; all of them looked tense beyond a doubt. He walked slowly, trying to keep anyone from noticing him. A Ravenclaw from his year that he vaguely remembered from Charms class stared at him over his drink, his eyebrows raised. The Hufflepuff girl beside him quickly pretended like she wasn't staring.

Draco walked up towards the bar, but seeing that the line was quickly growing, he made his way to the back instead. He leaned over and saw the bottles of fire whiskey on the floor. With a subtle wave of his hand one of the bottles flew up, poured him a glass, and then returned to the ground. With another wave the glass was in his hand. Draco put a galleon on the counter as a thanks, wondering why at a gala such as this they didn't come prepared with enough bartenders to handle the volume.

He walked over to one of the sets of French doors. The icy patio and lake outside made him wonder just where they were. The Ministry always picked secluded but beautiful old castles and manses to hold their ceremonies. They were always in some random place along the countryside and it was interesting that it had been pleasant in London lately. People had been eating outside at the bar only days ago.

It was then he remembered who he and Theo had seen days ago and he scanned the room for Granger and her red haired friend. They must be a mess, he thought. He wondered how each of them had been fairing these last couple days, thinking about their soon-to-be husbands. Ginny was probably downing drinks, Granger trying to get her to slow down.

He scanned the room and, instead of finding the ladies, Theo caught his attention instead looking irritated. He was standing in a corner by a fireplace, drink in his hand and Pansy chatting his ear off. Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle stood nearby, looking annoyed as could be. Goyle's huge frame looked suffocating in his dress robes and he appeared like he wanted to punch a lot of people in the room.

Draco hoped Goyle wouldn't and also wondered what would happen if fighting really did break out. Did the Ministry plan ahead at all for that? Draco glanced around, trying to see if any aurors were hanging in the shadows, but he didn't see anyone. Pansy finally saw him and called his name. Reluctantly he headed over, if only for Theo's sake.

"Draco there you are, can you believe this. Look at all these fucking people," she sneered with gritted teeth. She was scanning the crowd with distaste twisting her features. "All waiting for the same fucked up fate. We look like herded cattle ready to go to our death at the slaughter house."

"You could say that again," Draco said as he approached. He braced himself for the conversation ahead, wondering what sort of mood she would be in tonight. You never knew what you'd get from her and he figured that, in light of the circumstances, she'd be spiteful.

She had at least gotten over her school age obsession with him and they had found solace in friendship during the dark times of the war. But that was not to say she didn't irritate Theo, Blaise, and Draco from time to time, what with her constant input on every little thing they did. She also had a bad habit of letting her sarcasm run on the verge of insult.

"Ugh, the last thing I need is to get paired with that red headed weirdo," she said then. Draco and Theo followed her gaze over to Ron Weasley, who they could see was talking to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ron was dressed in expensive looking dress robes in his team's colors and he looked especially irritated. His arms crossed over his chest and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Pansy, that wouldn't be too bad. Box seats to every quidditch game that's right up your alley," Theo reminded her, rolling his eyes behind her back. Draco chuckled. "He's made quite the name for himself don't forget."

"That's the perk I'd get? Hanging around sweaty guys all day? Count me out," Pansy stated too aggressively. "I put up with quidditch for your sake Draco and that's it."

"You'd get to travel, I know you'd love that," Draco said, remembering what Granger had said about not enjoying that luxury of dating the youngest Weasley. He figured he'd leave out the part about not getting to see the sites or anything. Or who he heard it from…

"I thought you heard the travel wasn't all that fun," Theo said under his breath with a smirk. Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

Pansy turned back to the boys. Upon seeing Theo trying to stifle his laughter she eyed them suspiciously knowing she must have missed some comment.

"Oh relax Pans," Draco replied, seeing her sneer. "With all this bullshit going on in the Wizengamot I'm sure you could use your best snooping skills to find who's behind it all and pay them to pair you with someone better."

While he was completely joking, Pansy seemed to contemplate this as a viable option. "You know Draco, sometimes you have such good ideas," she smiled. "Mrs. Pansy Malfoy has a lovely ring to it, doesn't it? We'd make one of the best pairs out there, even if you didn't care enough to be a good husband," she said laughing.

Draco blinked, wanting to vomit. Theo couldn't hold back his laughter. "I would rather spend life married to some daft woman like Romilda Vane or a Hufflepuff like Ernie Macmillan than be paired with you," Draco said with bite in his words. Pansy stuck out her tongue, looking childish.

"Watch it Draco," she said. "With comments like that I wouldn't have guessed you'd steal away potential partners from Theo here," she gave a wicked smirk.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Please leave me and my sexuality out of this. Thank you." Theo exchanged glances with Draco; they had agreed not to tell Pansy anything about Theo working on the goblet or his little tweaks to include same-sex couples. It was not information she would do well with anyway.

"Fine," Pansy said. "But it's not like this shit isn't rigged. You said it yourself the Wizengamot's falling to shit Draco and they want mixed bloodlines."

"Now Pansy, don't sound so insensitive. Your pureblood pride is showing," Theo tsked jokingly.

She narrowed her eyes in return. "I don't want to be paired with some of the muggles because they're annoying and dumb, not because they're muggles. But of course all us bad purebloods will be paired off, one by one, to good little muggleborns just to make sure that blood is mixed around. I'll end up with some idiot like Michael Corner who can't see his way out of a cauldron. Millie over there will probably have unfortunate luck and be paired with Zacharias Smith. Obsessed with blast-ended skrewts that one."

"You know Potter is half-blood. Maybe the Wizengamot will really shake things up and you'll be paired with the Chosen One," Theo laughed. Draco smiled over the glass he was bringing to his lips.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? And which one of the Slytherin men is lucky enough to be paired with the queen of the Golden Trio, miss know-it-all Hermione Granger herself?" Pansy stated, looking smug. "Talk about irritating. Now who's laughing?"

Draco decided not to think too much on the words Pansy just said. She had never liked Hermione Granger, probably because she had always been jealous. School never came easy to Pansy and her parents were less than thrilled every time they received her grades.

Draco retaliated, "oh Pansy shut it. Have you made an effort to grow up at all in the last eight years since the war ended? This isn't school yard chatter anymore, this is our lives."

Pansy's eyes grew wide. He knew the comment would hurt her; she struggled more than most to show she had changed. Her sarcastic bitchiness hadn't just been part of being a death eater Slytherin; that had been part of her personality all along and it made it hard for even her friends to put up with her sometimes.

"Getting a soft spot for Granger, aye? Maybe you would make a good match for her after all. You always did look jealous of Viktor taking her to the Yule Ball," she laughed wickedly.

The weird mood Pansy was giving off, a mix of spite and delusion, was starting to really get to everyone. Draco felt even more tense than when he walked into the place.

His voice grew colder, "well if this thing is rigged like you say, then I won't be paired with Granger in a million years. The Wizengamot would be too scared I'd torture her despite my efforts at rebuilding a respectable life."

"Merlin this whole thing is creating more conflict than unity," Theo said between his friends arguing.

"Maybe that's exactly the intention," Draco wondered, obviously annoyed. He had been thinking about this the past few weeks and knew it was the right time to voice his concerns. "I can't be the only one thinking a Minister like Shacklebolt would not do something so irresponsible like this. Something is happening again, it's the only way they'd push something this ridiculous."

Pansy sighed, putting their differences aside. "Alright, alright. You have a point. And I can't say I haven't wondered either. You're not the only one still trying to make amends from the war and this whole thing reeks of ex-death eater," she said seriously. "It's like someone wants to see chaos break out again."

Theo considered this, knowing he had already spoken with a very suspicious Granger earlier in the night and the thoughts of all the witches and wizards he'd worked with on the goblet. Things really weren't adding up. And then he remembered reading the Daily Prophet this morning and seeing another muggleborn disappearance that only got a small mention on the second page.

"Well, the timing is ripe for it that's for sure, all these disappearances, something is definitely up. I've been suspicious for longer than I care to admit," he explained. "I do hope you're wrong though Draco. The last thing we need is another war."

"Okay can we calm down?" Pansy said quickly changing the subject. She wanted to avoid thinking about the past. "We have bigger things to tackle tonight. Seriously who will we be paired with? Aren't you guys the least bit worried our future spouses aren't going to be friends and then it will be that much harder for us to see each other?"

Theo shrugged. "Well, this goblet thing is going to pair us with people we can tolerate, at least that's supposed to be the point of it. Hopefully they'll at least remember each other from Hogwarts, maybe had some classes together…" when Pansy started frowning, Theo changed his approach. "We'll find time to see each other Pansy, I promise."

"Yeah Pansy, you don't have to worry. You'll be paired with Fluffy, that three-headed dog. I always wanted a pet and the hound could use a nice bitch," Draco said with a laugh.

Pansy swatted at his arm. "You asshole. You are going to eat your words and then some," she said with a smile. "Just you wait until that Goblet is ready to spit out your name Draco Malfoy and you'll be pissing your trousers with nervousness." With that she downed the wine in her glass and took off for the bar without saying anything more.

Draco and Theo watched her leave, feeling rather relieved. Pansy could always see under Draco's façade and Draco didn't like that. He shook his head to try and clear away all the worrisome points of the conversation that made him cringe.

Draco downed the rest of his glass and excused himself from Theo as well. He needed some space, some fresh air to really get his mind off of things, but it was much too cold on the patio for that. Instead he headed to the bathroom, hoping some water to the face would at least relieve the anxiety filling his mind.

…

After Harry had made sure there was no one else in the bathroom, he finally broke. He leaned over the sink, his hands shaking. He was trying so hard to keep it together, for all his friends and for the love of his life, but it was starting to really break him.

He had seen Ginny being taken away from him twice in his life. Second year, before he really knew how much she'd mean to him, he watched as Voldemort's sixteen year old self had drained her life to supply his own. And then again, during the war, when he spent nights in anguish in the tent with Hermione and Ron, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't hear her name on the radio in the list of the dead.

It had been torture being away from her then, not knowing where she was or if she was still living, still fighting. And then, when he did get to see her again at Hogwarts it had felt surreal, everything hanging by a string yet at least he knew she was alive. Until he realized he had to die. The hardest part of giving his life over to save everyone had been knowing he wasn't going to be with Ginny ever again.

But in the strange world of magic his death had saved everyone. He got to live. He had managed to survive and save everyone, a noble feat. But now, how could he manage having her ripped away from him for a third time, and this time, marry another? He slammed a fist down on the sink, rattling the faucet. He almost didn't hear the door open.

When Harry took a breath he looked in the mirror only to see Draco Malfoy staring at him, wide eyed and confused. They stared at each other for a minute before Draco stepped fully inside and closed the door. It didn't take long for Draco to comprehend what was going on, all the sights were there. It was obvious Harry was upset and Draco really felt for him.

"Potter," he said with such overwhelming sympathy in his voice that confusion took over the upset features of Harry's face.

"Malfoy?" Harry responded, not really sure what was going on. It had been years since they'd seen each other, Draco's trial probably being the last time. But even then, Malfoy had been reserved, melancholy. He was different from the aggressive teenager he had been. Harry wondered what time had done for Malfoy now….

"The last time we found ourselves in a position such as this, the circumstances were much different," Malfoy said with a small smile remembering their 6th year at Hogwarts and the unfortunate encounter they shared.

Harry's smile was weak, he looked more ashamed than anything. "I never really did apologize for that," he managed, his thoughts flashing between the past and the imminent future before them. He thought of the stupidity of his sixteen year old self, trying out a risky spell on another human like that. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't apologize Potter," Draco said seriously. "We were younger, naïve and playing at a man's dangerous game," said Draco seriously. "There's much more to be concerned about now that school rivalries and curses found in ratty old textbooks are behind us…" he looked away, his anxiety coming back.

Draco waited, trying to gather some semblance of comfort for not only himself, but for someone he had never really considered a friend. "Look, I know I'm not the person you need or want to hear this from, but I know how you must feel. The Weasley girl means more to you than I think most people can comprehend and I've seen that look before. It's a look my mother used to have for my father, as he started to drift off the deep end. And you can imagine how frequent that got as the war progressed."

Harry did not know why Draco Malfoy was choosing to tell him all this, but somehow it seemed to make a difference. He felt like he was seeing something in Malfoy he hadn't seen before: a person.

Harry watched as Malfoy put his hands in his pockets. "Don't give up on her just yet Potter. You of all people deserve to be happy," Malfoy stated quietly.

Harry turned to face Malfoy directly, blinking at the confusing man who used to be one of his biggest rivals. "Malfoy I- thank you. Seriously." Malfoy gave a nod and a minute of silence passed between them, both unsure of what to do or say next.

"Well, can't say I was expecting anything like this from you Malfoy. You've changed," Harry managed, hesitating on his last words. He looked to the man in question for a sign of confirmation.

Malfoy shrugged. "I've grown up. Time has taken its toll on me, on all of us really. It was time I start changing with it."

Harry eyed Malfoy, the tension of the room outside feeling like it was seeping into the bathroom despite their calm conversation. "I'm hopeful this isn't some façade Malfoy," Harry said with a small tone of warning in his voice. He blamed it on feeling the worry of the night coming back to him then, but it didn't hurt for someone like Harry Potter to still be weary of ex-death eaters. And to let them know it.

Malfoy held up his hands. "I assure you with the situation at hand, I have no reason to be cruel any longer." He walked to the closest sink and turned the knob, letting the cold water run. "We need to be better than the past, not be close to repeating it." He leaned on the sink then, staring at the strained look of his eyes.

Harry's eyebrows raised, looking impressed with the calmness and maturity he was seeing. "You could say that again." Another moment of silence passed and Harry headed for the door.

He opened it and looked back, "you know, you are going to surprise a lot of people tonight Malfoy, that's for sure."

"Oh no doubt about that," Draco agreed.

Harry nodded his thanks once again and was halfway out the door when Malfoy called to him.

"Oh and just know," Malfoy told him, his voice cold and much like his old self, "if things do not work out the way you wish tonight, no one will lay a hand on her. I mean that."

Harry nodded again, blinking as he headed out the door. As he walked out into the ballroom in search of Ron or Hermione, he felt just as confused as ever at the strangeness this law and ceremony was creating.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry found George Weasley and Lee Jordan talking over by one of the fireplaces. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were also nearby, talking with Hermione on the couch. Relieved to find Hermione, he quickly headed over.

Harry passed Dennis Creevey who was with two girls from his year, looking solemn. He gave a wave to Harry when he passed. On the other side of the room, Cho Chang was with her friend Marietta, both wearing draping blue dresses. Beside them, two other Ravenclaw boys stood looking at the gathering crowd.

Michael Corner and Hannah Abbott stood in line for the bar, talking quietly. Ernie Macmillian was behind them, looking uncomfortable in his old hufflepuff tie. Several girls were in line as well, all of whom Harry believed were Slytherins from two or three years after him.

As Harry continued to look around, he tried to remember how many years Kingsley said the Wizengamot intended to include in this law; obviously they had to make some sort of restrictions for the people already married. And it was the Wizengamot's strict emphasis on _already married_ that really pissed Harry off. They made no exceptions for him and Ginny, which made the Golden Trio and their friends both angry and all the more suspicious.

Harry reached George and Lee and said hello. "Aye Harry. How are you?" George said, putting a hand on his arm in comfort. "Mum told me how Ginny's been acting. I can't imagine you're taking it much better."

Harry sighed. "This is tough on all of us," he managed, "but thanks. It has really taken a toll on your sister and it hurts that I haven't been spending much time with her. It hurts knowing I might not get to spend any time with her after tonight…"

Lee frowned. "Don't think that way Harry, it's not helping you either way."

"Yeah mate and think of it this way," George tried, "our family is pureblood and you're only half. There's definitely a possibility."

Hermione saw Harry approach and, upon finishing her conversation with the girls, excused herself to speak with him. "Harry, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said, giving him a quick hug. He looked so tired.

"Hey Hermione. I was just in the loo, ran into Malfoy in there believe it or not. Scared me half to death," he explained, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Typical aye? But Merlin, I would have thought he'd have paid someone off to get out of this," Lee said, surprised.

"If only it were that easy," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Once they wrote it into official Magical Law it became completely binding."

Harry sighed again, "There is no way out no matter who you are. Trust me, I tried."

George said, "I went to a joint financial meeting with him and the Wizengamot over sponsoring this whole thing and let me tell you, not the same Malfoy that's for sure. Something was up with him, all casual and full of niceties. Freaked me out actually."

Hermione found this information unsettling. "I felt the same when I ran into him at the Ministry. It was almost as if he was a completely different person! I wasn't sure if I could believe he'd be able to turn his life around."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "He was different, but are we sure this isn't just some sort of gimmick he's playing at?"

Before Hermione or George or Lee could voice their opinions, a loud chime from the enormous clock at the top of the balcony began to chime. A hushed silence fell over the anxious witches and wizards as they all listened for seven long, painful chimes.

At the end of the last chime, the sound reverberated against the far walls echoing the fears of all in the room. A sickeningly sweet voice came out of nowhere replacing the chimes. It sounded like it was coming from over a loud speaker:

 _"_ _Hello and welcome to the Wizarding World's first ever Joining Ceremony! A lot of excitement is filling the air I see, no need to worry! Your future spouse is eagerly waiting to join you, so please make your way to the south side of the ballroom so we can get started momentarily!"_

Hermione had gone pale, the drink in her hand beginning to slip. She managed to get a grip on it before it slipped and placed it neatly on a table by the sofa. Everyone's eyes gazed over to the huge windows at the far side of the room where the white marble stand stood sentinel. There was no sign of the goblet yet.

Hermione reached for Harry's hand and looked at him, his features frozen in a melancholy trance. He knew as one of the Golden Trio he would have to mask his fears, to look strong for the rest of his friends and fellow witches and wizards about to meet their fates. When he finally looked to Hermione, he knew she was thinking the same. She took a deep breath, trying to feel brave.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go find Ron." Together they began a slow walk towards the south side of the hall, where they would soon reveal the goblet and hear the dreaded announcement of their future spouses. The others in the room slowly crept behind them once they started to move, everyone appearing like the dead marching to their tomb.

…

The sickeningly sweet voice that had announced directions to everyone had come from a witch clad in a lively red dress. She floated down from the balcony after her announcement to stand in front of the white pillar. A ring similar to that around the Goblet of Fire was made in the tiles on the floor, marking the area where they all were to stand.

As Hermione and Harry got closer, Hermione noticed a small group of people sitting I a row of chairs behind the circle. She eyed two of the officials they had met when Kingsley first told them about the law. The man with the bristling mustache and the witch with pink hair were chatting lightly with each other. Next to the witch was some fancy looking wizard in long gray robes; Hermione recognized him from the Wizengamot.

There were two other witches from the Wizengamot who looked almost identical in their long skirts and delicate hats. Two more Ministry officials sat at the end, appearing bored. Behind them, a collection of reporters had gathered, talking quietly, adjusting magical lenses, and getting quick-quil pens ready. Hermione felt her ears grow hot.

When she turned to look away, she noticed just outside the circle opposite the row of Wizengamot and Ministry members sat a wooden table decorated in gold. On top of it was a long, velvet lined chest that sat open, revealing several rows of what appeared to be identical silver wedding bands.

Hermione looked away, fearful. She had forgotten Ernie had mentioned something about rings. What kinds of spells were on those? She wondered. She stared at her feet, feeling the nervousness bubble up in her throat. She attempted to take some deep breaths and that seemed to help.

When she finally looked up, she noticed the witch announcer in red. She was standing next to the white marble pillar as if she were showcasing it even though it was still empty. She was smiling much too wide for anyone's liking and her hair boasted of the same violent shade of red as her dress. It was clear Hermione wasn't the only one wondering who the hell she was. Several people around them shot the woman looks of annoyance; the other half of the crowd was too nervous to care.

Hermione and Harry approached the circle cautiously, not wanting a front row seat by any means. Hermione spotted Ginny off to the right, arms crossed looking ready to punch someone. Her blue eyes shot icy stares at the witch in red, her lips forming an angry frown. Hermione looked to Harry, who gave her an understanding nod at her desire to keep her best friend company. Harry wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She squeezed his arm before letting go and Harry was left to find Ron on his own.

Harry looked around the crowd again, noticing several of the Slytherins had gathered on the left side of the room. He saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini standing together whispering, Pansy's face curled into a grimace. Theo Nott and Malfoy were next to them, their normally haughty faces disguised in indifference. Several Ravenclaws had gathered nearby, keeping a little distance without trying to be obvious.

It was only a matter of seconds before Ron approached at Harry's side, looking on edge. Ron's eyes wandered the crowd of gathering witches and wizards. His hands fidgeted at his sides, but he clearly was trying to ignore them. Neville and Luna walked up next, parting ways with a hug as Luna headed over towards Hermione and Ginny.

The look of worry that plagued Neville's face was reminiscent of taking their OWLs at Hogwarts. He leaned forward to Harry and Ron then, "Hey guys. How you doing? Better than I am, I take it."

"I wouldn't put bets on that," Ron said in response. "They need to just get on with it, I can't wait around like this, its torture."

"That woman is torture," George said out of nowhere, gesturing to the witch in red still smiling disgustingly too happily in front of them. Harry blinked as he turned to see the other red head who had arrived next to Neville.

"Yeah, who is she anyway? I've never seen her before," Harry squinted unhappily. "But I'm with Ron, we need to just get this over with."

With that, Harry's and Ron's prayers were answered and the sickly sweet voice of the witch in red spoke once again.

"Hello there! It's so good to see you all gathered here tonight and what a wonderful night it will be. Allow me to welcome you all to the Ministry of Magic's first-ever Joining Ceremony!" she paused for applause, only receiving it from the group of Ministry officials behind her. The crowd before her answered her with vacant and confused stares.

"For those who don't know me, my name is Wimberly Wilmont and I was graciously elected as the event coordinator for this marvelous ceremony. My associates and I have worked tirelessly to make this place sparkle on your big day, and I dare say, we did an excellent job, no?" she laughed at her own joke, but only the Wizengamot officials seemed to think she was funny. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. A few flashes from the reporters' cameras went off before she continued.

"Anyway, enough from me! It's my honor to introduce our spectacular Minister of Magic, here to say a few words before things get going. Please welcome Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt!" and with that, she turned to look behind the row of Ministry and Wizengamot members to an empty door frame.

This time the Ministry and Wizengamot members were not the only ones to join in her clapping. The crowd, however reluctant to be supportive of this law, still believed in Kingsley. He was a war hero and one of the best aurors the Wizarding World had ever seen. Hermione knew there had to be something forcing him into this whole ordeal, she thought as she slowly clapped along, watching the doorway for the arrival of the Minister.

In seconds Kingsley appeared in the doorway, waving to the crowd. His purple robes swirled past him as he strode towards Wimberly Wilmont and the pillar in the center of the circle, accompanied by many more camera flashes. Hermione watched as he smiled endlessly, walking past the members sitting in the rows and greeting each with an enthusiastic handshake. It was all a little too suspicious.

Hermione studied Kingsley, his too big smile and his cheery attitude were something new. The last time she'd seen or heard from him he looked as exasperated by this law as her and her friends. Was he putting this on for the purposes of the Wizengamot? Was he trying to make light of it all? The thoughts raced in her mind as Kingsley finally finished shaking hands and walked to the center of the circle.

"Hello at last, and welcome!" Kingsley said loudly, not bothering with a Sonorous charm. Wimberly Wilmont took this as her cue to step back and she stood by the officials instead. "As you all know, it is my duty as Minister of Magic to show my utmost support for this valiant effort by all to help restore our damaged magical lineages."

Hermione could feel her eyebrows knitting. This was not the response she expected from the Minister, who had made it quite clear to her that he was only supporting this by law because his hands were tied by the Wizengamot. His attitude tonight was suspiciously too cheery and she couldn't believe he was voicing his support so easily now. She hadn't been able to meet with him in 3 weeks and now; could that really have been enough time for him to be convinced of the law's worth?

Kingsley went on, excitement hanging from his words, "We owe it to our society to promote your wonderful magical abilities into the future, as the Wizengamot surely has made me realize! They are a wise, clever group dedicated to helping solve the Wizarding World's greatest dilemmas and needs and for that we thank them graciously," he said, turning toward the Wizengamot members behind him. He held his hands up and started clapping, the audience feeling compelled to follow.

"This law, while presented as a sensible solution by the Wizengamot, has also gone through critical analysis by these accredited Ministry members," he gestured to the officials behind him. "They have worked painstakingly hard to collect and analyze data, to accommodate all the legal ramifications and hidden strings. Please, let's give them a round of applause too!" he began clapping again. And again, it was too enthusiastic for Kingsley, Hermione was realizing.

The crowd clapped along rather reluctantly. Hermione stared, noticing how his voice was carrying much faster, his normal soothing tone absent. The more she watched, the more different Kingsley appeared. His mannerisms were most notably off; Kingsley was always fluid, his movements graceful and calculated like that of the practiced auror he was.

Yet tonight, everything he did had a bit of tension to it that, if she hadn't known Kingsley for as long as she had, she would not have noticed. While she would have attributed it to the anxiety of the unknown consequences of this dreadful ceremony, hadn't he just said how great this all was? Wasn't he acting like this whole thing was a brilliant idea when previously, she knew he'd been upset with it? It didn't make any sense.

It was almost as if he were not himself, almost as if…. _No!_ She thought suddenly, her eyes widening. _It couldn't be… polyjuice potion, could it?!_

Ginny tapped her elbow then, whispering, "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Hermione had gone white and Ginny picked up on it. They exchanged a serious look of concern. " _That_ is not the Kingsley Shacklebolt we know and love."

"No," Hermione whispered back slowly, almost unable to speak, "I-I don't think it is." Hermione went to turn to look at Harry and Ron, hoping they noticed as well. But when she peered over to them something more urgent caught her attention. Witches and wizards in gold robes had now appeared, almost out of thin air, around the perimeter of the room. They had their hands behind their backs, standing firm like soldiers. And it appeared as if they were guarding the crowd.

Hermione quickly but inconspicuously got Ginny's attention with a poke in the side. When Ginny looked at her, Hermione nodded her head once in the direction she had seen them; Ginny eyed the room behind Hermione and then all at once, her eyes widened and her frown deepened when she noticed the army that had surrounded them.

"What the hell…" she whispered furiously.

Hermione sighed nervously. "Either they expect something bad or they're just here to ensure we comply," she whispered quickly and so quietly that Ginny practically leaned toward her to hear.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're aurors but we both know that's wrong! What do we do?" Ginny asked then, looking ready go after the wizards and witches in robes.

"Nothing," Hermione insisted, despite her want to go after them all as well. "We don't want to cause a scene. If someone is impersonating him, the last thing we should do is ambush a criminal in front of all these people. Or in front of those fake aurors or whoever they are…" she glanced at them with calculating eyes, wondering if Harry or Ron or any of their friends knew anything at all about this.

Ginny sighed and turned back to the front. "This whole thing is so _irritating_."

"We've got to relax," Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's hand and giving it a squeeze. Her mind began racing with thoughts, too quick for her to make sense of right now. She wanted so badly to lock herself up in her office, write out all the details and connect the dots, find a solution of some kind. Yet, the timing was anything but ideal. How was she supposed to care about getting married when there was much worse ahead?

She shook her head as she realized the not-so-Kingsley Kingsley was still speaking and she was actually minutes away from getting her spouse. "Additional thanks must be extended to our sponsors of this event, without which the Joining Ceremony could not look this stunning. Their support and generosity in monetary donations has afforded us the luxury of this ballroom, its food and its amenities, not to mention the stunning silver rings for you and your spouses," Kingsley gestured rather obnoxiously to the velvet box, open on the table opposite the row of Wizengamot and Ministry officials.

While he hadn't known about the rings per say, Draco had been waiting for the moment when the Minister would mention his contributions. He held his breath but kept his face neutral, anticipating the reaction of the crowd.

"Thanks is extended to the representatives of Weasley's Wizard Weazes Incorporated, ZW Sales, The Daily Prophet Business Incorporated, The World Quidditch Organization, and Malfoy Enterprise," his hands came together in booming claps as a wave of whispers opened up over the crowd. While the rest of the businesses didn't seem out of place, the mention of ZW Sales, Blaise Zabini's company, and Malfoy Enterprise obviously sparked some concern.

Witches and wizards shot sideways looks at the small group of Slytherins that stood together. Draco and Blaise looked to one another, Blaise rolling his eyes at the crowd's dramatics. The sound of two or three cameras went off, aimed in their direction. The pressure of the whole Ceremony was starting to make everyone go crazy and Draco tried to convince himself that that's all this was.

As a sign of courtesy Draco decided to wave a hand at the crowd and give a pleasant smile. It was more towards the Minister than anyone in particular and the eyes of the crowd seemed to dart away. Several more camera snaps quickly went off and he sighed, wishing they'd just get on with it.

Kingsley continued over the remaining noise. "And of course, I must thank the witches and wizards who gave not only their support, but their time and skills, in helping make this Ceremony a reality," Kingsley went on, "Let us applaud Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Theodore Nott, and Luna Lovegood for their brave sacrifice."

Mumbles and whispers mixed with flashes and clicks of cameras carrying through the crowd then, as the names were unveiled. The individuals in the room had been in the dark about any involvement on their part, except that they would be the ones getting the law applied to their lives. It was a bit of a shock to hear that several of their friends and classmates had provided the skills necessary for the law to work. As Hermione inspected the reactions of the people around her, she wasn't met with anger. If anything, it was curiosity; curiosity as to just how people would be paired. She tried to keep her own face neutral for the sake of all the photos.

Ron had been staring at Kingsley with his arms across his chest and a puzzled look on his face that was getting more severe by the minute. He had already scrutinized Malfoy and Zabini, wondering if they had any more input than was necessary as donors, but Kingsley's words directed at him and all that helped got under his skin even more.

He leaned towards Harry, "Brave sacrifice aye? I guess they're choosing to forget the part where this was forced on us…" Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

It was then that Harry noticed movement over Ron's shoulder. He squinted into the shadows, the lights having dimmed to put the attention to the circle where Kingsley was still talking about their "brave sacrifices". Harry could just see a few golden robed witches and wizards looking like guards at the patio doors. As he scanned over towards the opposite side of the room, he noticed several more lingering at the staircase.

"What is going on…" he whispered to Ron, "Look."

When Ron followed Harry's gaze, his hand balled into fist. "Are they bloody joking?"

"They aren't any of my aurors that's for sure," Harry said with bitterness. At that Ron began searching the crowd for Hermione. He wondered if she had noticed too, knowing her previous suspicions of the whole ordeal and her chat with McGonagall. This had red flags all over it.

When he caught sight of her across the crowd, standing next to Ginny, it was the first time he saw her tonight. He blinked, forgetting just how beautiful she was. Her dress was a nice color on her creamy skin. But lingering on her looks didn't last. She had been glancing in their direction this whole time, trying to get his or Harry's attention and one of them had finally looked.

When they locked eyes, the suspicion in hers was well hidden to most, but he knew her too well. He knew she must have already discovered the guards and possibly more. The stiffness in her jaw wasn't just from the nerves.

Worried and without thinking, Ron took a step towards her. Hermione's eyes widened then and he paused. They couldn't risk anything, not now. She mouthed the word _later_ to him and he nodded in understanding. He took a step back towards Harry, who had watched the whole thing. Ron shifted on his feet, making it seem like he couldn't stand still out of nervousness instead. With a deep breath, he turned back to Kingsley.

"The work these witches and wizards have done has helped create our unbiased selector, the Goblet of Unity!" he waved his wand over the marble stand then and in a swirl of purple sparks, the chalice appeared. The moment they had all been waiting for.

If the crowd had been whispering before, it was now twice as loud and filled with twice as much noise from the reporters. People uttered their opinions of the object to their friends in a wave of rushing voices and confusion. Reporters were rushing to jot down anything they could hear or see.

It was the first time Hermione had seen all the charms and spells come together and she felt a wave of nervousness come over her at the sudden appearance of the goblet. It sparkled and shone like liquid silver in the dim light. It made everything that much more real.

Kingsley cleared his throat, loud enough to hush the rampant noise down to a gentle rumble that he could talk over. People around them continued to whisper, a mix of agitation, confusion, and curiosity strewn across their faces.

"The Goblet of Unity is a special magical object, much like the famed Goblet of Fire many of you already know about. It is unbiased, having been placed under rigorous tests to ensure its fairness by the very witches and wizards previously mentioned. Yes, it does take bloodlines into consideration but," Kingsley rushed through this as obvious gasps from the crowd could not be helped, "the majority of its choosing capabilities come from compatibility charms, potions, enchantments, and spells. The expertise of each individual that worked on the goblet in such areas was the reason for their choosing and I daresay, we shall finally get to see their hard work pay off!"

The final words felt icy as they left Kingsley's lips despite his grin, putting a damper on any remaining chatter. The crowd's attention had turned and all eyes settled on the Goblet of Unity. The chalice was large, like the Goblet of Fire had been, and you could just make out the beautiful silver etchings that ran up and down the sides. The etchings appeared like vines, wrapping around and around, almost choking the cup. It was an eerie presence in front of the now somber crowd.

"Now," Kingsley's voice felt harsher even though he was still smiling, "let us get this Ceremony underway! Ms. Wilmont, if you please," as Wimberly Wilmont resurfaced in front of the crowd, everything seemed to still. A silence was building out of uneasiness and anxiety.

Her smile was big and she held a long cherry wand delicately in her hand. She addressed the witches and wizards standing in front of her. "Your names have already been submitted. The Goblet will choose based on the best compatible match it sees fit! And with that… let the Choosing begin!" she said simply.

And with that she tapped her wand against the Goblet twice. The crowd held their breaths, waiting.

…

Purple flames shot from the cup, swirling two feet up in a rush of heat and magic. A single piece of parchment shot out from the flames, unburnt as it began to flutter down to Wimberly Wilmont's open hand.

Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia as she looked around at all the members of the different houses gathered outside the circle. It was almost as if they were back at Hogwarts. Except tonight they were no longer just kids playing at a wizard's game. There would be no grand prize or tasks, she thought then, as the worry crept back to her. They were adults and they were playing with their lives.

Wimberly Wilmont caught the piece of parchment then and the crowd seemed to suck in air as one. "Mr. Harry Potter and…" she began.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. It was obvious Harry would be the first chosen. Why wouldn't he? The crowd was still holding their breaths, wondering and waiting.

Harry swallowed hard, feeling his palms sweating. Ginny stared stiff and tense, as if blinking would cause the wrong person's name to follow.

"Ms. Ginevra W-"

The rest of her voice was drowned out as cheering broke over the crowd. Applause was heard mixed with sighs of relief from friends knowing that Harry and Ginny were meant to be together. All the tension the couple had faced over the last few weeks had been painful and everyone had noticed it. Hermione felt like crying. She turned to her best friend, whose beautiful face streamed with tears.

"Hermione, oh my thank Merlin!" Ginny managed, jumping into Hermione's arms for a hug. Hermione could feel the tension release through the girl's shoulders and they both sighed a heavy sigh before releasing.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny," Hermione said and she truly meant it. Ginny gave Luna a squeeze before searching for her groom. Hermione smiled for the first time in ages as she watched Ginny's eyes light up as she caught sight of Harry grinning back at her. In that moment, it was as if nothing else mattered.

Hermione and Luna watched as Ginny ran over to Harry, waiting with open arms and eyes glistening. Hermione had never seen anyone embrace so fiercely and the crowd seemed to suck in their happiness. It gave them a spot of hope that the night wasn't going to be as tragic as they believed. But this was only the beginning.

When the two finally let go, Ginny and Harry stood smiling at each other in disbelief, Ron beside them. He gave Harry an encouraging pat on the back and a knowing smile before embracing his sister. Ginny hugged him tightly and then let go to grab hands with Harry.

"Wonderful!" Wimberly Wilmont spoke, her Sonorous charm echoing over the crowd. "If you two would please come to the table to receive your rings you'll be all set!"

Ginny looked to Harry, somewhat concerned, but he nudged her on. They didn't let go of each other's hands the entire walk up to the table. Kingsley was standing beside it and Hermione watched as Harry, and then Ginny, shook his hand in congratulations.

If Harry hadn't been so awestruck by the happiness of his bride, Hermione would have guessed he would have tried to talk to Kingsley. See if he could get anything out of him that would give them any clues of what was going on. That's what she would have done.

But she knew Harry wasn't thinking of anything but Ginny. She watched as he turned straight towards the case of rings. His hand shook out of sheer excitement as he took the first one in the row and slid it on her finger. Ginny jumped to kiss him when he finished. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

And it seemed the crowd was just as mesmerized. No one seemed to be paying the Goblet much attention as another flash of purple flames licked towards the ceiling. It wasn't until the rush of magic crackled and sparked that suddenly everyone's attention was brought back, the nerves engulfing the room once again.

Hermione's head whipped around. _It chose Harry first, of course. Ron or I has got to be next then… Merlin please let it be Ron,_ she thought to herself as Luna stepped to stand beside her. They exchanged worried glances but said nothing else.

Both girls turned back to watch another piece of parchment shoot out, fluttering slowly down to meet Wimberly Wilmont's hand once again. "Mr. Ronald Weasley and…"

Hermione knew very well that, as a muggleborn, _any_ pureblood wizard could be her new spouse. But what would she do if it actually were Ron? Would they find some level of happiness buried in the past? Could they make a relationship work after all?

Hermione's mind felt flooded with thoughts once again, this time full of images of herself, hand in hand with Ron. She pictured them taking walks and hugging red-haired children and visiting the Burrow and growing old. It would be okay, wouldn't it? It was something she had dreamed of, once upon a time.

Yet as she stared at the flames she couldn't get a smile to form. She thought of her job at the Ministry and sitting at Quidditch pitch after Quidditch pitch. She thought of their arguments over fire whiskey and starting a family. Wimberly's voice broke her thoughts, "Ms. Daphne Greengrass."

It was as if the crowd had been frozen over with ice. No one spoke for what felt like minutes disbelieving the name they heard leave Wimberly's lips. Hermione blinked before turning to look at Ron, whose jaw was slack and open. Neville and George looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. George gave his brother a gentle shove in the back to get him moving and at that, Ron took a few nervous steps up towards the front.

Several people in the crowd around him eyed Hermione as if waiting to see a tearful response. Instead, she gave Ron an encouraging smile when he passed her and looked around for Daphne.

Hermione remembered the Greengrass sisters as being quite beautiful with dark hair and pale faces of high cheek bones. Daphne had been friends with Pansy but she never really did partake in any of Pansy's lame bullying attempts, so that was something. Her family had fled during the war and she hadn't been back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Hiding in the French countryside, it was rumored they both finished schooling at Beauxbatons.

But that still didn't mean Daphne would go with Ron willingly. It would still be a match full of tension and it worried Hermione the more she searched around the crowd. She hadn't seen either girl at any point in the night and it was obvious she wasn't the only curious one. People all around the crowd searched and whispers began to fill the air once again.

Finally Daphne stepped forward; she had been standing with Pansy and Blaise but Pansy's large dress had engulfed Daphne's tiny figure in the shadows. She walked towards the front circle much like a new fawn, tentative and shaking. Her light blue dress was reminiscent of the Beauxbatons robes and it looked soft and comforting the way it draped her shoulders.

Pansy looked smug as she watched her friend walk up to Ron Weasley, someone she still clearly disliked. She leaned towards Blaise, her lips flying with what Hermione could only guess as negative remarks. When Daphne finally reached him, she didn't give any inclination that she was happy nor upset about the match.

It was clear her indifference confused Ron, who at first went to put his arm out for her to take. But halfway through doing so he decided better and gestured towards the rings instead. Daphne, who appeared to hide the slightest of smiles at this, obliged and the two silently shook Kingsley's hand.

It was curious that the goblet had picked them, two purebloods, to be linked, but it didn't seem like anyone in the Wizengamot paid this any notice. They all were clapping along politely as everyone else in the crowd did. Maybe just breaking up the gang of Slytherins was enough for those old bastards, Hermione thought.

Yet the whispers hadn't stopped. The crowd teemed with the thoughts of many and

Hermione was starting to pick up on some:

 _How exactly does this Goblet work anyway?_

 _What is this, the Weasleys and Greengrasses are both purebloods!_

 _This doesn't solve anything!_

 _I thought purebloods are supposed to be paired with muggleborns…_

 _Do you think he's scared of her? Or is she scared of him?_

Hermione's mind reeled as the thoughts swarmed in and she hung particularly to the last one as it made her the most nervous.

"Lovely!" Wimberly Wilmont sang then, attempting to cut off the noise. She was gesturing towards the rings as the goblet's flame began to swirl and hiss again.

It was then that Hermione didn't have any more thoughts. They all seemed to stop midstream as the worry came tumbling back. While the idea of being betrothed to Ron hadn't thrilled her, she was quickly realizing that her other options were quite limited and she was most certainly next.

The goblet's purple flames edged up in a crack that sounded much like an old whip and the piece of parchment that came down was still smoking on the edges. Luna squeezed Hermione's hand quickly as Wimberly's voice spoke out in front of the crowd, "Ms. Hermione Granger and…"

Everyone seemed to forget their whispers and comments. The anticipation flooded the floor, surrounding everything in sight. Even though the match of Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass had sparked a nerve, the match of the first muggle-born was what was on everyone's mind. Even better yet, it was that of Hermione Granger, the last of the Golden Trio.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The crowd around her seemed to disappear. She stared into the purple flames, as she heard Wimberly utter the words, "Mr. Draco Malfoy."

And with that, all the color drained from her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy stood still with his hands in his pockets. His face was drawn and unreadable, his eyes a steel gray. They bore into a place just over the head of Wimberly Wilmont and onto the blank stone wall, his mind reeling.

He stared without blinking despite the fact the crowd around him had suddenly broke out much louder than any of their previous interruptions. It was as if he hadn't heard her, standing there unmoving. But she had said his name. She had said it loud and clear.

Theo nudged him with his elbow and Draco was shaken from his stupor. But he still couldn't move, not yet. A witch and wizard in golden robes nearby eyed Draco viciously, looking antsy with his inaction. He glanced at the floor as the overwhelming worry flooded his senses.

 _Hermione Granger._ _ **The**_ _Hermione Granger, of the Golden Trio._ He gulped. _Hermione Granger was just chosen as my wife…_ Theo nudged him again. He blinked, coming to his senses.

Slowly he began to walk forward, keeping his face as unreadable as possible. Despite that he knew he had worked hard to repair his life after the war, there were still plenty here who were doubtful. He couldn't let them think he was about to start an uproar. And he couldn't let them decide ahead of time that he was still a prejudiced prat. Which, he really believed he wasn't anymore.

Granger had caught a glimpse of his changed personality, however brief, in the past few weeks when they'd met at the Ministry and in town. Would that be enough for this marriage to work? Would that be enough for her to trust him? The thoughts wouldn't stop as he kept walking.

When he looked up to the goblet, he saw that Granger had managed to make her way up front already. The purple of the flames made her skin look gray and she wasn't smiling. She had her arms crossed and Draco wondered how nervous she was.

People whispered exchanging nasty glances as he walked passed. He watched as Pansy smirked bitterly and Crabbe tried to hide a laugh. The Patil twins avoided his gaze as he walked by them while several Ravenclaws a year younger stared mesmerized.

As he continued through the crowd, the words d _eath eater_ and _dangerous match_ and _worried_ and _muggleborn_ made their way through the whispers. He kept his chin up against it all. It really wasn't a bad match, the more he thought about it, but the overwhelming shakiness of the past lingered with everyone's words. While he was used to the backlash and rude remarks by now, Hermione Granger surely wasn't. Their pairing would be tough on her.

On his left Neville Longbottom appeared, whose mouth twitched a scowl almost in warning. Draco guessed the Gryffindor bravery from the war had stuck around him. Good for him. George Weasley and Lee Jordan were next to him and they made an obvious show of looking in a different direction.

Upon approaching the goblet, Draco took a deep breath and put on a small smile. He stepped into the vacant spot on Hermione's right side and nearly startled her. She had been staring at Ginny, her eyes hinting at worry. When she turned to look at him, his smile threw her; the worry seemed to dissipate, but only because she was trying to hiding it.

Her mouth became tight and she looked away. If Draco hadn't known their past, known of the insults and the blood statuses, the general history of utter dislike and _the war_ for Merlin's sake, he would have guessed she was just being indifferent or particularly shy. But he knew better. Of course he knew better, he knew what he once was. And he knew she knew too.

Draco glanced to where Ron and Daphne had joined Harry and Ginny at the tables. Daphne was in much the same boat as himself, although her reputation hadn't been smeared quite so brutally. She sat with her shoulders slumped not talking to anyone.

Harry and Ron had their heads together, Ron practically out of his seat trying to spot Draco. Ginny looked wide-eyed still staring at Hermione, a hand over her mouth.

The sound of Wimberly's voice shouting, "Exciting, exciting!" brought him back. She was smiling that giant grin next to them and it flashed in an ugly way against the purple flames. Several cameras went off then, snapping photo after photo of the newest, most interesting pairing yet.

Draco leaned to whisper to her, but Hermione eyed him fiercely, a look he hadn't been expecting. He took her hint and closed his mouth abruptly. Instead he offered his arm, the respectful thing to do in the situation and all he could think of.

When she stared at his arm confused, he leaned towards her whispering, "I'm only being cordial Granger, take my arm before those guards over there _make you."_

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly. He had noticed the gold cloaked witches and wizards around the room too? She blinked at him before mechanically placing her right arm in his. He smiled again and pulled her along towards the table of rings as she whipped her head around to see what the fake aurors were doing.

She had just spied three of them behind the row of Wizengamot members, seemingly paying her and Malfoy particularly close attention. She felt Malfoy tug her arm then and suddenly Kinglsey was in front of them thrusting a large hand into hers with too much enthusiasm.

"Wonderful! Congratulations, you might be the perfect lady to tame the beast after all!" he said with a laugh as he shook Hermione's hand with vigor. She hardly had time to comprehend, everything was moving so quickly. Kingsley snatched up Draco's arm too. "Ah, mighty well placed my man. You watch it now, she is not one to reckon with," he said rather accusatorily.

"Right you are, Minister," Draco replied sincerely, ignoring the insult Kingsley had said about him in his comment to Hermione, "But I already know well of Miss Granger's brilliance. I'll be sure to remember."

Hermione would have been interested in Malfoy's compliment of her, but when she finally found her voice it was the fakeness of Kingsley's show making her sick that bothered her more.

"Minister, I must insist, we need to talk or-" she started, but suddenly she was pushed away. Two golden robed wizards had moved the pair back from the Minister quite quickly, directing them to the table instead. The two guards followed close behind them, making sure they didn't think to turn around.

"So sorry, can't talk! Congrats again," Kingsley said, not bothering to look back at them. His attention instead turned back to Wimberly and the goblet, now firing off another round of names.

"Mr. George Weasley and Miss Angelina Johnson," were next and Hermione at least felt some relief in that pairing. But her anger was still billowing, if not even more so than before.

As Draco led them to the table of rings, she let go of his arm and crossed her own instead. She couldn't believe the audacity of those fake aurors and she couldn't believe for one more second that that was the real Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Draco noticed the change in her immediately. "You've got to get better at hiding your emotions there Granger," he whispered under his breath, "this isn't the first time a Minister has been faking it, but it certainly isn't the place to bring it up."

At that Hermione perked up. Did Malfoy actually suspect as much concerning Kingsley? Did he know something more than she did? Did he have any more information than her and her friends had gathered? She was desperate to find out, so maybe this pairing wasn't for nothing.

She turned back to Malfoy, eager for information, but he gave her a stern look and she knew now was not the time or place. She glanced behind them, seeing the two guards still watching them.

She sighed, turning to the table and trying to relax. McGonagall would tell her not to act up now. McGonagall would want to hear about all this, no doubt. It was a wonder she wasn't invited. She would have to get in touch with the witch as soon as possible.

Turning her attention to the box of rings, she saw the spots on the velvet where Ron, Daphne, Harry, and Ginny had already taken theirs from. Looking at the exposed velvet, the gleaming silver of rows and rows of wedding bands appeared eerie.

Looking at the rings unnerved her as she thought about what Ernie had said about the spells put on them. Would anything happen when the rings actually got on their fingers? Or was it just some hidden magic, used by the Ministry to track the marriage? And how would it even do that anyway? What constituted a 'good marriage' in their eyes?

She didn't know if Malfoy knew about the rings or not, as she watched him snag two from the center, despite the fact the others had taken from the first row.

"Definitely nothing like any of the Malfoy jewels I could give you, but it'll have to do for now," he said as he looked at them closely. A small smirk came to his lips as Hermione frowned, unsure if he were kidding and confused at his nonchalant behavior.

"Cheer up _Mrs. Malfoy_ ," he said as he took her shaking hand, "I promise you'll get used to my kindness." His touch steadied her, much to her annoyance, as he slid the ring down her finger easily.

While Hermione was nervous, Draco found himself in a different state of mind. No doubt upon first hearing their names called together he was struck with fear. But only for the thought of their opposing reputations and the treatment she would get from everyone else. Being paired with an ex-death eater was not high on most people's wish lists tonight and he knew the backlash was going to be fierce.

And he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of being paired with Granger once or twice over the last few weeks, although he hadn't seriously given it much substance. He saw that there were some qualities about them both that made sense to be paired, yet he figured his past would certainly keep them apart. The two of them paired would be potentially problematic in more ways than one.

But as he watched her calculated movements inspecting the ring now dwelling on her finger, he realized they could make this work. As long as they worked hard at it. As long as her stubbornness didn't get in the way. There was potential here in this pairing, at least, he thought there was. And potential was a valuable trait to Malfoys. He watched her still, wondering what was going through her mind.

Hearing him address her with his last name sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She was going to have to get use to _that_ for sure, because Merlin knew she still didn't believe it. When she looked at him, she saw him watching her all calm and collected, like this whole Ceremony and their pairing was no big deal at all. It took her by surprise once again.

He had mentioned in the elevator, what felt like ages ago, that time had made fools of them all and that he had taken the time to change. But she was still unsure. Should she believe him or was there still some of the old Malfoy, lingering deep down?

The other ring was still in his hand when she looked at him again, but his face was not scowling like the old Malfoy would have. No, he was slightly smiling and it was a strange sight.

What did he think of this pairing anyway and was there actually a chance this could work? Was he really going to go through with this, no fussing? Was she going to be able to go through with this? The thoughts flooded her mind and she really wished she had answers.

"Hello? This is where you place the ring on my finger in return," Draco said, much to her annoyance.

She rolled her eyes at his remark instead which only made him smirk all the more. "Gimme that," she said, grabbing for the silver ring he held.

When he put his hand out she held it and began to slide the ring down his finger. When the ring reached the base of his finger, she suddenly felt her own magic surge within her very blood.

She instantly let go as Draco pulled his own hand away, equally as shocked. The feeling must have went through his veins as well. The two stared at each other for several minutes before either of them could speak.

"What… what was that?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"I-I don't know," was all Draco could think. "Our magic, it can't be joined or something, could it?"

Hermione thought on this but noticed George and Angelina coming their way. "Come on," she said, taking his arm without hesitation this time. Malfoy blinked, still looking at his own hands as if the magic would spark again. She led them over to the table Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Daphne were seated at.

When they arrived, Ginny was already up and out of her seat. "Oh Hermione!" she said, embracing the woman in front of her so tightly Hermione practically couldn't breathe. Hermione dropped Malfoy's arm quickly and he almost stumbled backward, quickly regaining his footing.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a nod. Ron's eyes squinted in his direction.

"Potter, Weasley," Malfoy said calmly. "Congratulations, although the word seems strange when considering the forced pretenses. All the same though."

"Easy Malfoy," Ron said under his breath, as he watched Malfoy pull out the chair next to Ginny's for his new wife. Daphne smiled at Draco, pretending not to hear her new husband or catch his wandering eyes.

"Come on Ron, he's just being nice," Ginny said, surprising herself with her own words. A puzzled look came across her face at her own words.

"When has Malfoy ever been nice Gin?" Ron asked skeptically, looking around the table hoping for all to agree.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's been years Ron, he has the right to correct his mistakes," she said, glancing at Malfoy. He merely smiled at her once again, his hands clasped under his chin.

"Stop smirking at me," she said then with sharpness and Malfoy's smile dropped.

"She has a point," he stated simply turning to Ron instead, "nice game against France last week, by the way Weasley. You really have improved those left side blocks. Merlin knows you need them against the French, those chasers are relentless."

Ron's irritation began to fade as he processed the compliment. "Er, thanks. I have- thanks." He couldn't seem to come up with anything more to say. Daphne smiled.

"Harry, did you notice Kingsley?" Hermione said then, leaning in with a hushed tone.

"Did I notice he's gone completely and totally mental?" Harry offered looking frustrated, "because the answer is yes."

"Oh he's totally bonkers," Ginny chimed in.

Ron shook away his confused thoughts on Malfoy to join in. "No doubt about that, man's never been this hyped for anything in his life."

"Well, I think he might not be Kingsley. Looks a bit like polyjuice if you ask me," Hermione said, recalling their bouts with the potion previously and considering just how off this Kingsley was acting.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "I mean, it makes sense."

Ginny nodded in agreement. Daphne looked very interested in the situation and kept glancing over at the Minister, unsure. Draco sat by, listening intently. Leave it to his new wife to already be coming up with plausible answers to all the night's curiosities.

Ron's eyebrows were knitted together at the consideration. "Yeah, but who would it be then, what's the point in pretending to be the Minister now?" he quickly glanced at Malfoy, as if they shouldn't be talking about such things in his presence.

"Well that's just it, isn't it? Considering things separately it's not much to go off of, but all together," Hermione explained, not bothering to care who at the table heard her, "the muggle disappearances and the Marriage Law, the fake aurors and Kinglsey acting weird… it's starting to add up. We've got to tell McGonagall as soon as we-" Hermione was saying but her quiet voice was cut off as another pairing was made.

"Mr. Theodore Nott and…" Wimberly seemed to hesitate. Malfoy perked up, searching the crowd for any sign of Theo. He was still over near Pansy and Crabbe, looking smug. Typical, Draco thought with a laugh that made Hermione turn. She eyed him curiously but instead of saying anything he merely gestured for her to keep listening.

Wimberly blinked several times at the piece of parchment. People were looking around suspiciously. Whispers began to rumble over the crowd again as people glanced at Theo and considered his possible partner.

Harry and Ron exchanged curious looks. "What's going on?" Ron asked. Wimberly looked back at the members sitting behind her with a raised eyebrow before they gestured her to continue, not really comprehending her hesitation. "And… Mr. Cormac Mclaggen."


	10. Chapter 10

If the comments and whispering hadn't already started, they were flying now.

Did you know the goblet would choose same sex couples?How is a pairing like that going to help the magical bloodlines rejuvenate?

Can you believe this?

Nott and Mclaggen? Seriously?

What do you think the Wizengamot will say?

Theo was waltzing up to the goblet like he had just won the lottery. His smirk never left him and his hands resided in the pockets of his nicely fitting suit. When he got to the goblet he turned and waited for Cormac to make his way to the front.

It was no secret that Cormac had been after several dozen Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls in his years at Hogwarts, Hermione included. She wondered if he'd made such a show of his pursuits then because he hadn't come to terms with who he was.

She knew now that they were older he wasn't as shy about his sexuality. He was often seen with many foreign men on Friday nights at high end restaurants in London. Cormac said it was business, others guessed differently. All in all Hermione hoped Theo was up for the challenge of being with Cormac, for she knew Cormac's flirtatious nature and snarky attitude were difficult to put up with.

The Wizengamot and Ministry members looked suddenly concerned, as Cormac joined Theo up front. The two stood, Theo smirking and Cormac waving to various friends and people in the crowd. Cormac sported a nice deep red set of robes that went well with Theo's black suit. The green kerchief in his pocket suddenly transfigured into red. Together, they looked quite stunning.

Several of the Wizengamot were staring, jaws dropped open. Two looked angry while another three began whispering furiously gesturing to the goblet and the boys in question. Kingsley didn't' look at all worried. He merely smiled some more and clapped vigorously looking out for the two men to come over to him.

Cormac looked excited as he made his way over towards the table of rings, Theo casually following in his wake. Malfoy watched the two, each placing their own ring on their own finger before they looked at each other as a couple for the first time. Cormac seemed to whisper something to Theo and Theo just chuckled, a small blush coming to his face. Malfoy smiled, happy that Theo could get a match that worked for him.

"So has Cormac always been playing for both sides then?" Ron asked Harry quietly as the two men walked over to their table. Harry gestured to Ron with a hand across his neck, figuring Ron knew better than to ask that to Cormac's face. Ginny smirked at her brother's comment.

As they approached the table, Theo smiled at the lot. Since he had gotten to know most of them from working on the goblet, it was clear he wouldn't be ostracized. And having Draco and Daphne there also helped.

Theo grabbed the seat beside Draco and Cormac said hello to his fellow Gryffindors as he sat beside his new husband. "Well, guess the kneazle's out of the bag, aye? No hard feelings though Granger, I really did truly like you in sixth year," Cormac said sweetly and the table actually laughed for the first time that night.

Draco looked from Cormac to his wife, interested in the exchange. Hermione seemed to blush as she smiled thinking of the memories. While Cormac had not been on the top of her list of people she'd wanted to date back in sixth year, it was at least flattering knowing he sought after her the way he did.

"All those business meetings then?" Ron said to Cormac, his eyebrows raised in a knowing way.

Cormac shrugged and laughed. "What can I say, I was trying out all my options. One should never limit themselves to something as trifle as gender."

"Congrats then Cormac, but good luck with Theo. He's about as picky as they come," Draco said with a laugh.

"And be careful I don't decide to come after your wife again Malfoy, if I can't in fact handle Mr. Nott," Cormac smirked, "I'm hard to forget."

Draco felt suddenly defensive and he didn't know where it was coming from. Daphne looked ready to laugh at him; he eyed her more fiercely than he intended.

Cormac turned to Daphne then and asked how she was doing. They must have been acquainted before now, as it seemed they got along well. Ron merely watched, unsure of what to make of the strange group of people now seated together at the table.

Draco turned to Hermione, who appeared to still be lost in memories of sixth year. "How come I didn't know you and Mclaggen dated?" he asked seriously.

Hermione snorted. "'Dated' is a strong term," she said laughing. "Yes, he was interested in me but I took him to Slughorn's Christmas Party to annoy Ron more than anything," she glanced at the redhead to make sure he wasn't listening, "We saw each other once or twice after that, but nothing came of it. Cormac is a bit… much for me."

She looked over at him then, talking very animated to Daphne, using his hands to gesture and talking loudly. He was making the whole table focus on him. Yes, definitely too much, she decided, noticing that Malfoy had followed her gaze.

He continued to watch Cormac talk as Hermione panned the room again, taking note of just how many golden robed witches and wizards stood around the venue.

"Who do you think these guards are working for?" Hermione asked out loud, more in response to her own frustration than anything.

"I'm not sure really," Draco answered, "I take it they're not any of Potter's aurors or it wouldn't bother you so."

Hermione looked at him annoyed, having not expected him to answer. "No they're not," she replied sternly.

"Well I haven't recognized any of them as coworkers from my death eater days, if that's any concern," Draco said, trying to be funny.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I just find it particularly unsettling that the Ministry would hire out for an event such as this, let alone show their distrust of us all. What do they think, we'll all go off on our pairings as soon as their announced if they're not to our liking?"

Draco took a second to decide how to respond. He felt nervous hearing Granger speak her mind like this. The empowering way she voiced her opinions was admirable, if not a little intimidating. She really was determined to get to the bottom of this and it was evident in her attitude now. At least she hadn't used any spells on him when they were paired. He took that as a good sign.

Before he could say anything however, Hermione was already looking around again. She scrutinized every move of the guards and appeared to be counting the number of exits. "You know if I could just get away for a minute, get one of these guards alone I could get some answers with a quick Legilimens charm and-"

"It won't work," Draco said, ruining her plan. Although he couldn't help but be interested in the fact she admitted she was skilled in such an area.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "And why not?"

"Because someone has placed an anti-magic charm on the whole place," Draco informed her quietly. Hermione's eyes widened. "I know because I tried to locate Theo when I arrived and the spell wouldn't work for shit."

"But that can't be right, because I used a levitation charm to carry Harry and Ginny's drinks earlier and a spell to fix my hair in the loo and well…" she looked embarrassed at admitting this but Draco ignored it. He merely leaned a little closer to her.

"Yes well, it seems simple spells can be done, I accio-ed drinks myself but anything defensive or offensive of consequence does not work. Look, the spell I normally use to locate certain individuals is old magic, sort of an old school charm passed down from my mother's family. Complex. When spells like that stop working, something bigger is at play," Draco explained in a hushed sort of whisper.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as he kept talking. "So once I found Theo I gave him a heads up on the situation and we went up to an empty room upstairs. Tried several jinxes and curses and… nothing. Accio, lumos, and a few other simple ones were all we managed."

Hermione had paled. "Now that is something to worry about," she said.

"Yes and it seems you know more about what's going on than most.. I don't think this is all just a coincidence; Muggle disappearances? How come I'm just hearing about these now?" he asked, bringing up her comment from before. He was more concerned than Hermione expected him to be over muggles and it made her happy despite their current unfortunate topic of discussion.

She sighed, "Because the stories have been pushed to the back pages of the Prophet. It's ridiculous. I've been pushing my reports but nothing gets published, or else its completely falsified... I'm afraid someone is making it their personal perogative to play editor when they clearly don't have the job."

"I'll say. I want to know more, I think I have some resources that could prove beneficial to you. When we get home to the Manor tonight, I can-" his voice was cut off as the giant purple flames of the goblet sparked loudly across the room.

And much to Hermione's relief. When they get home… to the Manor? she hadn't even considered that part of their pairing. He was so casual about it like it was no big deal but did he remember all the horrid memories she had of that dreaded place? How could she explain how her dreams were haunted by that vile drawing room and his aunt's foul words ringing in her ears? She couldn't make that place home no matter how hard she tried.

Hermione shuttered and looked down at her lap to get her mind off of the nightmares. Her heart felt like it was racing and she had to take some deep breaths to try and steady it. Draco watched her, distracted. His magic seemed to flutter under his skin in a wave of empathy.

He felt the urge to reach out and put his arms around her, desperate to comfort her but he wasn't sure how she would take it. The impulse confused him just as much so he simply placed a hand on top of hers rather awkwardly.

Confusion reached her eyes as she stared at their hands sitting on the table in front of her. Somehow it made her feel better as she felt her magic course to the surface of her skin, so she left it. Some pairing, she thought, staring at the ring glistening on her finger. It flashed its own magic as if in spite.

"Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Millicent Bulstrode," Wimberly sang with a smile and several people in the audience gasped. The Ministry members clapped along with Kingsley and Wimberly as a trembling Neville made his way up towards the goblet. He was trying hard to keep it together.

Harry turned from Neville to Ron, his eyes wide and worried. Ron gulped, unsure of what to think as he looked from Daphne to Millicent, who was slowly making her way up to the front. Her black dress floated behind her and she was looking at the ground the whole time.

Ginny grabbed for Hermione's hand, but when she noticed it was under Draco's she paused. At this the newly made couple seemed to snap back to reality and pulled away from each other quickly. Ginny smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes, not looking in Draco's direction once.

Draco still watched her. She seemed to relax and breathe more evenly now, the anxiousness in his own body coming down too. Weird, he thought, that it affected him just as much as her... something about this whole "joined" thing with the magical rings was getting more and more suspicious.

Hermione looked up to where Neville stood; he looked more ready than she expected. She exchanged an interested look with Ginny. Millicent approached Neville then and he gave her a smile, looking calm and collected. Hermione, Ron, and Harry blinked. Neville sure had come into his own now and it was showing even more than he probably knew.

Millicent only looked confused as she watched her new husband put out an arm for her. She took it cautiously and they walked away, her lips pursed. Neville kept his small smile, whispering something to her to try to ease her discomfort.

"What's with all these pureblood pairings?" Ginny asked, turning back to the table. "Doesn't really make sense when you think they're trying to restore magic and all."

"Well, Millicent is actually a half-blood," Draco said casually, but it was clear this was new information. Ginny cocked an eyebrow and Hermione looked at him confused. Draco only shrugged.

Theo chimed in, "her father slept around a bit during the first war as a reckless little death eater and well, one too many black cauldron bourbons and he found himself with a muggle woman in the morning. She disappeared shortly after Millicent was born," Theo frowned.

"That's tragic," Cormac said. Theo nodded at him solemnly.

"We sure she actually ran away from Bulstrode or was it a little more like she actually disappeared?" Harry asked, gueninuely curious. Ron snorted.

Theo narrowed his gaze in a way that suggested Harry's comment was distasteful, but Harry just shrugged.

"Come on Nott, Harry wasn't the only one thinking it," Ron said.

"Look, Millie didn't like telling people," Daphne said sadly. "Even she didn't know what happened to her mum. Her dad wouldn't talk about it. Only a handful of us knew."

Ron tried to put a hand on hers in comfort, yet they both felt awkward about it. She put her hands in her lap before he could reach her, leaving him to awkwardly hover in the middle before placing his own down too.

"Wonderous!" Shouted Wimberly Wilmont and the crowd was forced to clap. As Hermione put her hands together and watched the new couple walk, Draco watched as her eyes darted towards the guards once again.

He leaned over her shoulder. "Also, you've been a Legilimens how long exactly?" he asked seriously as he clapped along too, remembering her comment from earlier.

Hermione sighed. "I actually didn't mean to let that slip," she said, as the crowd died down. She faced him then, her face stiff. "It's not exactly a skill you want the world knowing you have but... I picked it up right after the war."

"Picked it up?" Draco said, doubtlful. "It's not exactly a skill one just 'picks up'" he stated in mock fashion. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his smirk.

"A portrait told me where to look and helped me learn actually," she said flatly.

"A portrait?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Phineas Nigellus Black if you must know. I believe he's a great-great-great uncle of yours."

Draco blinked, trying to detail the connection. "Oh, right," was all he could come up with as a response.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said as she turned to see Ginny getting up. She was headed for the bar and Hermione decided she needed to walk. This was a heavy conversation and while they might be married, she'd rather not divulge all her secrets in one night. She gave Draco a weak smile and followed the red head to the back of the room.

Draco sighed as the girls walked away. Would the anxiety of this night ever end? He wondered. It seemed the more the ceremony progressed, the more shaky the future was becoming. It was one thing to have to be paired tonight and learn the odds and ends of a whole new person, but it was another to see the inner workings of a much bigger plan. He passed a hand over his eyes, trying to rub the frustrations away.

"Already had enough Malfoy?" Ron asked with a laugh.

Harry smiled. "She's amazing if you get over the whole stubborn to no end, going to always show you up parts."

Draco gave a light chuckle. "Good to know, although I figured half as much. Same old know-it-all Granger."

"Well don't worry, even if we aren't around to kick your arse, she sure as hell will if you do screw up!" Ron said. "Merlin knows she let me have it on more than one occasion..."

"You deserved it though Ron, let's be honest," Harry said, draining the rest of his glass. He put a hand out subconsciously forgetting that Ginny had gotten up to get a drink. He looked sad when he remembered, like all their time apart lately needed to be reprimanded immediately.

"Oh I certainly did," Ron said ashamedly. He looked at Daphne, who was still talking to Cormac and then back to Draco. He leaned in, his voice low, "being a Quidditch star has it perks... until you realize just how much of your time it eats away. If you even remotely grow feelings for her, please give her your time. She deserves that much."

Draco nodded seriously for perhaps the first time in his life to a Weasley. He knew Ron was being completely honest and sincere and he would take his words at full value. Ron had to have loved Hermione fiercely at one time and he just realized it too late.

It was bittersweet to see him like this, still obviously caring a great deal about her but being married to someone else. Not to mention seeing her married off to an old enemy he wasn't sure he trusted. It was a lot to handle. Now more than ever the mistakes of the past, everyone's mistakes, needed to start being forgiven.

"You have my word," Draco said, as both Ginny and Hermione returned to the table, a silver platter of drinks floating behind them. Ron straightened up upon their approach, avoiding looking like he was ever talking to Draco at all.

The silver platter landed at the middle of the table and Ginny passed out drinks to them all. Hermione grabbed two glasses of dark blue liquor and sat, handing one to Draco in the process.

"No fire whiskey?" Draco asked, looking almost sad and much like his year 2 or 3 self being denied a prime spot on the train. Hermione gave a chuckle.

"Try something new for a change, you just might like it," Hermione said, realizing the double meaning of her words too late. She diverted her eyes as she went to clink his glass, taking a long gulp to stop her from saying anything else.

Draco gave a wicked smirk. "I am always into trying new things my dear wife." He downed half the glass before the icy cold caught up with him.

Hermione giggled as she watched his face pale and the smirk disappear. He hadn't expected the freezing cold chill of the ice whiskey. "You sure about that?" She laughed. Draco merely sneered, swallowing several times to try to get the sting to go away.

Before anyone could say another word, the Goblet's flames were flaring and another piece of parchment came fluttering down. Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, feeling the effects of the alcohol beginning to really hit her.

"Miss Luna Lovegood and..." Wimberly paused again, looking unsure. People began to hush, wondering if it was another shocking death eater match. Theo was too busy laughing at Draco, who was also preoccupied by his own frozen suffering, to pay much notice as Wimberly muttered, "Miss Pansy Parkinson."


	11. Chapter 11

You could crack a safe in the quiet that enstilled throughout the ballroom. No one spoke, no one dared clap as the scowling Pansy Parkinson made her slow waltz up to the front of the room. Draco and Theo were practically out of their seats trying to see what she would do. It was no secret Pansy had a temper and this was a pairing that shocked even her best friends.

Expecting the worst, Draco scanned the room quickly for any sign of Lovegood, knowing that Pansy might just as well throw her under the bus as well in all her rage. When Draco had got her the wrong bracelet for Christmas fifth year, she threw it into the fire and proceeded to hide all his homework and school things in places around the castle. She had a tendency to be dramatic.

Luna on the other hand was nothing but normal. She practically skipped up to the front and smiled in that lofty way of hers. Her orange skirts engulfed her waist, her long blonde hair tied up in braids. She looked pretty in an odd sort of way as she stood waiting for Pansy. She had golden radish earrings and a matching necklace.

The Wizengamot and Ministry members clapped like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but no one in the crowd had moved or spoke. There was an eerie tension building and Hermione felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered to no one in particular, her eyes fixed on the goblet and Wimberly and Luna standing there beaming. Harry made a grimace at the whole of it, his face uneasy as he glanced around checking the exits and the guards.

"I- I'm not sure," Hermione managed, her voice equally as low. It seemed no one wanted to be the one to really break the quiet of the room.

Theo watched Pansy carefully. "I mean, I had my suspicions about Lovegood but Pansy..." he said in a whisper, turning wide eyes to Draco.

"Yeah..." was all Draco could manage, his voice filled with a lingering suspicion.

"Didn't you like, date her?" Ron nudged Draco, his grin sort of mocking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, but back then she'd been quite satistified with my cock, so this is news to me," and with that everyone at the table looked at him.

"Well, yours and several other Slytherins, one Ravenclaw, that keeper from the Banchory Bangers..." Theo listed before Draco slugged him in the shoulder. Theo smirked and rubbed his arm.

While Draco was glad to be done with her, he hated being reminded of the many times in that relationship when infidelity struck. Which for Pansy, was any time Draco was supposedly being a prat or when she was on a vacation and he wasn't with her.

"Crass," Hermione scolded with a look of disgust at Draco before looking away. Hermione knew it was kind of stupid to get upset over the past, but she could help it. Pansy always made her angry and then bringing up Draco's history with her it just got under her skin. Or maybe the ring was making her just a little paranoid. She watched as Pansy walked up to the front, slowly slinking and eying multiple people on her way up. She was eating up the attention.

Draco held up his hands in defense to the rest of the table while Ron put a large hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. "It's not like I went into detail or anything-" he began, saying it mostly to Hermione who wasn't listening, but Theo cut him off.

"Oh shut it," Theo said, "Merlin knows I've heard all too much detail about your sex life and I've never asked." Draco scoffed, not seeing Hermione roll her eyes harshly in his direction. She surely wasn't ready to think about sex with Malfoy even if they were now man and wife.

Taking his seat, Draco turned to face the crowd and crossed his arms. He had no interest in hearing the rest of the conversation. It bugged him thinking Pansy had cheated on him with a bunch of other guys, but girls too? How could he be so foolish?

Alas, some part of him knew he had this coming, that this is what he got for being young, dumb, and having his first love a death eater's daughter. The ring on his finger felt suddenly hot and he glanced down at it annoyed and wondering why he was getting so worked up over Pansy of all people.

Daphne, who had a small smile on her face, couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her lips at the whole of it. "What?" Ron asked her then, still laughing himself.

"Oh it's just," she laughed, "It's funny. Theo wasn't wrong, Pansy sure did get around to all the lads and she loved to brag. But you both must have been pretty oblivious to miss all the rest," she mentioned and all the boys' mouths dropped open. Draco blinked, disblieving.

That lying bitch, Draco thought to himself. I shouldn't even be that surprised...

Ron looked interested, his face reddening. Cormac could read his mind and was about to stop Ron from asking, but it was too late. "So were you um-" he started but Daphne stopped him.

"Oh Merlin no! Not that there's anything wrong with that," she said quickly, hoping no one would take offense. She glanced at Theo, "but I did walk in our her once..."

Harry looked uncomfortable. Cormac watched Hermione who was trying not to appear irritated by the whole conversation. Ginny gave a smug look at Draco who responded with a sneer.

Theo and Ron had their eyebrows raised. "With who?" Theo asked eagerly, but at that moment, Pansy had finally made it to the front of the room and all was conversation fell off.

Pansy had stepped up so she was right in front of Luna now. The whole room seemed to hold their breath. Pansy was taller than Luna by quite a few inches but the heels she wore made her tower over the blonde making it look like she were about to devour her for dinner. Luna's gentle smile remained but there was a hint of doubt in her eyes for the girl in front of her. Hermione could see it just barely in the purple of the flames and the worry bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

What if Pansy was not okay with this pairing? She hadn't changed as much as Theo or Draco or Daphne appeared to have. That was clear. And it seemed everyone was thinking the same thing. They all waited, watching.

Something shifted in Hermione's periphery and she saw several golden robed witches moving about. The tension in the room felt suddenly stronger. Something felt off.

It was Luna who spoke first. "I've always found you quite fascinating," she said in her usual light voice and to that Pansy let out a howl.

"I've always found you quite fucking strange," she spoke, her voice harsh, "but I guess I'll have to get used to strange."

Suddenly, the tension felt broken and it wasn't just the anticipation of the pairing in front of them. The wards and spells keeping them safe broke in, a shuttering wave of magic shifting through the room. The crowd surged, fear being let out as the silence filled with voices.

The golden robed witches and wizards moved about the room, placing themselves almost strategically blocking exits, their wands brandished. Hermione whipped back and forth as she watched them, realizing it was as if... they knew this was coming.

Voices continued out in the crowd sounding of panick, while the rest of the golden robed witches and wizards starting crowding around, keeping everyone in their places. Hermione grabbed her own wand and turned to Ginny. "What the hell!" She said, pulling out her own wand from somewhere in the folds of her dress.

Ginny grabbed Harry's free hand and Hermione felt someone grab hold of her own. When she realized it was Draco, she almost let go but the magic in her veins twisted and she somehow felt like it would be bad if she lost him amongst the chaos.

"We can't pretend we don't have to stay together Granger," Draco shouted, forgetting the last name no longer applied.

"I know that! I just wasn't expecting it, I'm a little preoccupied in case you haven't noticed Malfoy," she stated rather snidely, gesturing to the craziness around them. She looked around again, noticing several people had tried to run out into the garden, but the doors were suddenly barred.

Then suddenly, a shadow flashed by the skylights. Several people pointed and stared, a man gasped from the other side of the room.

"What the-" Draco had started to say to her as a window above them crashed open.

A black cloud of smoke went zooming through the room before landing on the balcony overlooking the ceremony, a witch materializing out of it. Hermione felt her heart drop, the color in her left. Someone near them screamed, no doubt they were all being reminded of how the death eaters traveled during the war. Something they thought happened only in the past was suddenly back in the present. Real and terrifying.

Several more windows crashed open as two, three, four new individuals appeared beside her. Her black nails grabbed the banister in front of her as she let out a disgusted scream. "How the hell did this happen!" She screamed again in utter irritation. "We had a DEAL Minister!"

The crowd gaped. The woman didn't have her wand out but the man next to her did, who looked equally as angry. His black hair was combed neatly and he wore an expensive looking set of robes, a small, straight mustache across his lip twitching. The woman whipped her black hair off her shoulders revealing her pointed pug face to the crowd. Pansy looked so much like her.

"Of fucking course," was all Pansy managed to say as she yanked Luna's hand into her own and ran.


End file.
